Crimson Soul
by PositiveXNegative
Summary: (Remake of my original Crimson Soul) The siblings village was destroyed by high sorcerers, but during the destruction, they've lost their parents. A year passed by and the siblings have grown. They meet two boys after an incident that happened. Now they tagged along their journey. The more farther they get, they more people they meet. ( Romance Included )
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_*munch munch*_

"Fine! You have to try this bread! It's made from the finest baker in this village!" Rein said. She hands the bread to her twin.

"Has Xavier eaten yet?" She asks. The twins look at their older brother. He was busy looking at the map. He feels their stares and looks back at them. "Have you eaten yet, big brother?"

"No...I've been so busy trying to figure out where to go next." He answers with a smile.

Rein stands in front of him. "That's not good! You need to eat! We'll all share the bread so that we can afford a hotel room!" She rips the bread into three. Xavier and Fine take a piece. "Lets just think about survival, brother. That's more important, especially for Fine!"

"I told you I'm alright, Rein. There's no need to worry about me." Fine spoke. She eats her bread and smiles at her siblings. "So where are we sleeping this time, brother?"

Xavier takes out his coins and counts the money. "Sorry. We barely have enough for a hotel room, but I want a little money more for breakfast tomorrow." He said.

"So we're going to camp out again!? I'm tired of sleeping outside!" Rein complained.

Fine takes out her flute. She holds it tightly and walks up to her brother. "May I have you hat?" She asks. Xavier makes a confused face, but hands her his hat. She takes it and walks to a place where there's a crowd. The siblings look at their sister. Once she outs the hat in front of her and ready to play the flute, people stop and watch her.

She starts playing River Flows in You. Once she started playing, people couldn't help but watch her play. The way she was playing it looked professional. Her fingers moved gently and it looks like she isn't taking breaks even though she is. It was like she was playing to nature itself.

Two young travelers stop and watch her play.

"Shade doesn't it sound lovely?" Asked a man with dirty-blonde hair. The man with violet, who's Shade, turns to him.

"Yeah. It sounds professional. What does is sound to you, Bright?" He said.

"It sounds beautiful. Just look at how she's playing it." Shade stares at Fine and scans her.

"She looks pretty young to play like that."

"She probably had a great teacher!"

Rein and Xavier smile at their little sister. "She may not be good with magic and weapons, but she's good at instruments." Xavier said.

"Yup!" Rein agreed.

The song ends and Fine bows. The people clap and put coins in the hat. Once that was done, Fine grabbed the hat and walks towards her siblings. She gives the hat to her brother. "Wow! We have enough now!" Xavier pets Fine. "Thank you, Fine!" She smiles sweetly.

"Anything for my siblings!" She said and puts her flute away. Rein takes her hand.

"Lets go find a hotel, shall we?" Rein said. Fine nods. "Hurry, brother! Its getting late!"

"I'm coming." Xavier said and walks behind his sisters. "Don't walk too ahead of me. We don't want to separate from a crowd like this!"

Fine offers her hand to Xavier. "Will big brother hold my hand as well?" She said innocently. He smiles and takes her hand. She smiles and looks ahead. "Xavier, Rein, I love you both!"

The siblings look at Fine. "We love you too, Fine!" Rein squealed. They make it to a hotel and buy a room with two beds. The first thing Rein did was fly on the nearest bed and lay down. "Its been a while since we've been in a hotel!" Fine takes off her cape and gadgets and put them on the desk.

"Rein. Are you going to sleep with your gadgets and cape?" She asks. Rein sits up.

"Hehe~" She gets off the bed and takes off the gadgets.

"Geez Rein, I sometimes wonder if your the second oldest." Xavier teased.

"Shut up!"

Fine crawls into bed and falls asleep while her siblings argue.

* * *

**Later that night~**

Rein slept next to Fine and Xavier sleeps on the opposite bed. He wakes up by the sound of the bed creaking. He looks over to his sisters bed. Fine was sitting up. She looks over to her brother.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" She whispered.

He sits up. "What's wrong? Do you need something?" He whispers back.

"I just need to use the restroom."

"I see..." Fine gets out of bed and heads to the restroom. Couple minutes later she comes back. "Done?"

"Yes." She crawls into bed and falls back to sleep.

Couple minutes later, Rein wakes up. "Restroom?"

"No. Just had a nightmare." Rein whispered. Xavier sits up.

"What was is about?"

Rein glances at Fine's sleeping face and moves her bangs to one side. "In my dream, we lost our little sister." Xavier's eyes widened.

"I won't let that happen. It's my responsibility to protect you both! There's no way I'm going to lose any of you!"

"Xavier, I can take care of myself. Fine's the normal sibling. She can't use magic or summon weapons or anything of that stuff! Fine's the one that needs protecting. Not me."

"Either way, I'm going to protect the both of you. We lost mom and dad and there's no way we're losing each other."

Rein makes a small smile. "Thanks, brother."

"Like I said. It's my responsibility to protect you both." Rein lays back down.

"Goodnight."

Xavier lays down as well. "Night."

They eventually fall asleep.

Fine slowly opens her eyes and looks at the open curtain. _'I told them not to worry about me. Yet again, we only have each other.'_She thought and goes to sleep.

* * *

**Morning~**

The sun rises which was the sign to wake up and each breakfast. Xavier wakes up and gets ready. He wakes up his sisters and told them to get ready. By the time more noises came outside, they were all ready.

"Got everything?" Xavier asks. The twins scan themselves. Fine checks for her flute and sighs in relief. They give him a thumbs up. "Good! Lets go!"

They all exit the room and give their key to the manager then leave. The smell of food hits Fine's face.

Fine tugs Xavier's cape. He looks down at her. "Hungry." She said.

"What are we going to eat?" Rein asks.

"Well we need to save money for the next village so lets by bread!" Xavier said. He bought them bread. "Thanks to Fine, we're able to get ourselves bread!"

"Yup!" They ate their bread in peace. Fine finishes first so she waits. "So do you know where we're going next, brother?"

"No. I was wondering if you help me decide!"

"Sure!"

The two start a conversation. Fine listens to them talking. More like reading their lips.

While reading their lips, someone bumps into Fine. "Sorry." Said the man.

"It's okay." Fine said. The man continues to walk away but at a faster pace. _'How suspicious.'_ Fine thought. She checks for her flute. "Huh?" She checks her other pocket but it was nowhere to be found. _'Don't tell me...'_ Her eyes widened. She looks at the man. "WAIT!" The man starts running. "Come back here!" She starts running after the man.

"Fine!?" Her siblings run after her, but they started getting left behind because of the crowd. "FINE! WAIT!" Rein yelled out to her.

By then...it was too late. "Damn! We lost her!" Xavier said. Rein grabs his sleeve.

"I'm scared! What if my dream is coming true?!"

"It's not! Can't you use your magic to find her!?"

Rein concentrates. "No good! Someone's blocking me!" The siblings start to worry. Xavier takes a deep breath and turns to Rein.

"We have to split up and find her! Lets meet up..." He looks around and points at the bakery. "Over there! In front of that bakery!"

"I understand!"

They split up and start the search.

* * *

**With Fine~**

The man continued to run, but he finally stopped in an alley way. Fine takes deep breaths. She straightens her back and held out her hand. "Give me back my flute!" She said. Without hesitation or any sign of trying to fight her, he throws it back to her. She catches it and stares at the man. "Who are you?! Reveal yourself!"

He turns to her and pulls down his hood. Fine's eyes widened in fear. This man has a scar on his left eye and he has a red headband. "How mean~ You forgot about me, my adorable little friend!" He smiles.

"A-Avon?" She takes a step back. "B-But your dead! Father killed you after trying to murder me!"

"Hm~ True, but it takes more than one stab to kill me!" He reveals his chest where her father stabbed him. Fine began to tremble. "Are you scared? I won't blame you after what I've done. But I'll make a deal with you!"

"Deal?"

Avon nods. "If you surrender yourself to me and cooperate me, then I'll let you live! But if don't surrender and don't cooperate with me, I'll kill you here and take what I need."

"W-What is it you need?"

He eyes darken and his smile turns evil. He takes a step and immediately sends him in front of Fine. He touches her chest. "Your heart." Fine pushes him away and falls backwards. She crawls backwards and just stares at him in fear. "Someone certainly changed. You've become more scared, haven't you?" Each time he took a step, Fine would crawl back more and more. Till finally she hits the wall.

"Why my heart!? What's so special about it?!"

Avon stops walking and stares at Fine with emotionless eyes. "You'll find out soon enough." He reaches out to her.

Fine screams, "NOOO!" Then a tear drop fall. Avon stops and glances at someone.

The person swings his whip but Avon blocks it by jumping back. Another man comes and points his sword at Avon. "Who are you?" Fine looks at the men and back at Avon._'Its my chance now!'_ She thought and tries to stand. Avon grabs her hair and pulls her. "Don't you think about escaping. I still have to business with you." He puts his attention back at the men. "Answer me. Who are you?"

"I'm Shade and this is my buddy, Bright!" Shade proudly said. "What's you business with this girl?"

"Mind your business." He pulls Fine up.

"LET GO!" Fine cried. She struggles, but the more she struggled, the more her head hurts.

"Don't bother escape. Its useless." Fine had no choice but to obey. Avon puts his attention back at Shade. "What do you want?"

Shade puts one hand behind his head and the other one was still down. "I heard a scream and noticed that a pervert was hurting an innocent girl. It looks like you won't leave her alone so we'll step in and save her ourselves." He said. Bright glances at Shade.

"Making decisions on your own again?" He mumbled.

Avon casts a spell on Fine and pins her to the wall. "My spell will start taking affect if you bother move, struggle, or try to escape. Understand?" He said.

"Y-Yes." Fine stuttered. Avon leaves her be and focuses his attention on the men.

"If you win, I'll leave her be. If I win, she's mine."

"Cool!" Shade said.

"How is that cool?" Bright said, "Never-mind. I'll charge first, got it?"

"Right, right!" Bright charges at Avon and they two start brawling. Meanwhile Shade calmly walks over to Fine and stands in front of her. He crouches down at her. "He put a good spell on you...it'll take forever to take it off." He just shrugs and carries Fine. "Whatever. We'll find a way!"

"What are you going to do!?" Fine questioned.

"That's obvious. Helping you escape!"

"And your friend?!"

"Don't worry!" He turns back. "HURRY BRIGHT! I GOT HER!"

Bright yells, "IDIOT! YOU SHOULD'VE JUST WENT AHEAD!" Avon hits Bright's sword out of his hand. "Crap!" Avon super kicks Bright on the stomach and sends him rolling.

"BRIGHT!" Shade puts Fine down and runs towards Bright. He takes out his whip and swings it to his buddy. Once Bright grabs on, Shade pulls him before Avon can get any closer. "I know I'm acting like an idiot but I can't afford to lose you!"

"I-I understand."

Avon smirks. "You're all so weak! Looks like I won!" He said and walks towards Fine.

"We're not-" Bright groans his pain.

"See? Your nothing without you buddy. How weak."

"I would fight you seriously if only she wasn't here. I don't like showing my strength to girls like her." Shade said.

_'Is he calling me weak?'_ Fine thought. _'I'll think about that later! For now I have to get away!'_ She forces herself up. The more she moved, the more pain and heavy she gets.

Shade sees her struggling and hesitates. "Bright! I need your permission to use my weapon! Is it alright!?"

"Yes." Bright answers. Shade lets go of Bright and unleashes his sword.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" Shade runs towards the man.

"How annoying." Avon sighed. He takes a good look at Shade's sword and widened his eyes. "How come your welding the sword of the Moon Knight?!" Shade grins.

"Because my grandfather was the Moon Knight!"

Avon turns immediately and blocks Shade's attack. "I thought the Moon Knight didn't have any descendants!"

"You thought wrong!" The two start brawling.

"Your still too young to weld a sword like that! How are you able to use it!?"

"It's a family skill!" The two clash weapons. "Release the girl from the spell because you know you don't stand a chance against me!"

"That's where your wrong, boy!"

"What?!" Avon smiles evilly.

"There's no way you could master it like that! You can barely use it! Just look at your stance!"

Shade's eyes darken. "True that. But I'll be able to use it completely once I find where it was created!" He jumps back and swings his sword at Avon.

He managed to slash his armor and a little bit of his skin. "I-Impossible!" Fine stares at him. _'Amazing...no one has ever touch him with a sword before!'_ She thought. Avon glances back at her and grins. _'W-What's he planning!?'_ He snaps his fingers. A magic circle appears under Fine. Pain starts go throughout her body. She starts screaming in pain. "This is a punishment for cutting me. Now she has to suffer."

"Stop it! This is a battle against me and you!"

Tears start coming down from her eyes. She uses the last of her energy to yell out, "BROTHER! REIN! _SAVE ME!_"

Two shadows appear in front of her. One summons a sword and destroys the magic circle, and the other holds Fine and destroys the spell cast on her.

"Who was it? Who hurt my sister?" The shadow turns and faces Avon. He takes off his hood and reveals eyes full of anger. "WHO DID IT!?" Xavier takes off her hood and finishes removing the spell. Fine cooled down in her sisters arms.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Rein said soothingly. Fine nods and leans against the wall. Rein stands up and joins Xavier. "Unforgivable." She held out her hand and points it at Avon. Her hand starts to glow red. "I knew you weren't dead, Avon."

"Oh~ Xavier and Rein! It's been a while!" Avon said. He puts his hood on. "Looks like I'll be heading my way. Till next time!" He vanishes.

Xavier and Rein turn to their sister and check on her. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No. Just tired." Fine answers with a weak smile. Xavier wipes her tears.

"This is what happens for keeping our eyes off of you for a couple of seconds!" He said. He turns back to Shade and Bright and walks up to them. "Thank you." He bows.

"W-What are you thanking us for?" Bright asks.

"You gave us enough time to save our sister. So thank you!"

Rein walks over to Bright and scans him. "Something wrong?"

"Avon kicked you pretty hard. If that's not healed, you'll start bleeding inside and soon die." She said. "Hold still." She gently touches his stomach and starts healing him. It surprised him. Once she finished, he touched his stomach.

"Amazing! I don't feel pain anymore!" He smiles at her. "Thank you!"

Rein blushes and starts playing with her hair. "No problem! I was just thanking you!" Shade walks towards Fine and stops in front of her. She forces herself to stand.

"Aren't you that girl who played the flute yesterday?" He asks.

Fine answers, "Yeah. Why?"

"It's nothing. Its just you play very beautifully!"

She blushes. "Thank y-" Fine collapses then passes out. Shade catches her.

"Hey! Wake up!"

Xavier puts his hand on his shoulder. "She's alright. She just passed out because her energy was drained." He said. He carries Fine. "If you guys like, you can join us for a walk. We're suppose to leave today but then this happened."

"Sure." Bright said.

* * *

**After an hour walking~**

Rein sits down and Xavier places Fine next to her. He gently puts her head on her shoulder and turns to the guys. "I've been meaning to ask you...what's your names?" He asks.

"I'm Bright and this is my friend Shade." Bright said. "And yours?"

"Xavier. The sister with long hair is Rein and the girl you tried to save is Fine."

"Her name is _Fine_?" Shade said.

"Yes."

Shade and Xavier walk a couple inches away from the others so they can talk. Bright sits next to Rein. "She looks better then before." He said.

"Yup!" She said.

"Oh yeah! I've been meaning to ask, how were you able to use healing magic? Isn't that magic hard to learn?"

"My mom had the same ability as me so she taught me how to use it. Not only can I heal but I can attack as well."

"You must be strong!"

"I'm only strong because of my sister. It was her who encouraged me." Rein moves Fine's bangs to one side and smiles. "She may not have the talents like me and brother, but she has the talent to encourage us and make us feel much better. So if she's sad, we're sad. If she's hurt, we're angry. Besides we only have each other!"

Bright looks out to the crowd. "I have a request for you, Rein."

"Yes?" He leans over to her and whispers in her ear. She nods. "I'll ask brother when he comes this way!" She smiles.

Xavier kept looking at Shade's sword. "Why do you have the Moon Knight sword?" He suddenly asks. Shade sighs.

"I had a feeling you were going to ask me that!" He said, "I'll just tell you this, my grandfather was the first person to ever weld the Moon Sword and somehow the ability has passed down to me. I'm still young to use it fully, but I want to be able to use it fully!"

"I can help you." Shade turns to Xavier in surprise. "I can summon swords so it gave me the ability to know every single sword and it's history. So I'll help you out!"

"That would be awesome! But your leaving the town today and you won't be able to help me..."

"Then why not tag along?"

"Eh?"

Xavier grins. "It won't be too bad! You boys probably traveled alone together for a while! Besides you can trust us!"

"You have a point..." Shade offers his hand for a handshake. "Then we'll be tagging along!" Xavier accepts the handshake. "I'm going to tell Bright!"

The two walk back to the others. Rein stares at her brother.

"Brother! May I ask you something!" She said.

"Yes?" He answered.

"C-Can Bright and Shade tag along?!"

The men glance at each other and look back at her. "Sure. We were just talking about it."

Bright stands up and walks up to Shade. "You asked without consulting me!?" He questioned.

"Hey! You wanted to tag along as well didn't you!? So there's no point in telling me that!" Shade said.

"G-Good point."

Fine slowly opens her eyes and says, "It's loud." Rein looks at her sister.

"Are you feeling better?" She asks.

"Yup! My name is Fine after all!" Fine lifts her head and sits straight. She yawns. "What did I miss?"It took a while to explain, more processing though. Fine had no choice but to cooperate and go along with it. "Fine then. I hope your good at hunting!"

"We're experts at hunting!" Shade said.

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!" The two stare at each other and let out a laugh. "We're going to get along just great!"

"Yup!"

Xavier takes out his map. "Shall we find a location?" Shade and Bright help search for a location.

"Fine. Don't force yourself to walk too much, okay?" Rein says politely.

"I won't. Just don't worry about me. I'm fine really! Mother and father didn't name that for a reason!" Fine said.

"T-True..."

Shade walks behind Fine and lifts her. He makes her ride on his back. "Are you giving my a piggy-back ride?"

"What if I am?" Shade said.

"I'm fine! Don't worry so much!"

"You still look weak. I'll carry you for a while."

Fine blushes and relaxes her head on his back. He blushes. "Okay. But I might sleep."

"That's alright." She smiles and falls asleep.

Bright walks up to Rein. "If you like, I can tell you about the magic from my village? That's if your interested." He offered.

Rein smiles and says, "I'd love that! Please tell me!"

"When your finished telling her about magic, can you tell me about your village swords?" Xavier jumped in.

"Sure!" Bright said. Rein arm locks Bright. "R-Rein?"

"Brother can wait, Bright!" She smiles innocently.

They all started walking to the forest.

"This will be one hell of an adventure." Xavier mumbled.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**It's a remake of Crimson Soul. Some of you might remembered, forgot, or don't know what that story is. I deleted it because it wasn't really getting to me anymore. The ideas stopped and I wasn't really into it much. I focused more on trying to update my other stories, but right now I don't know what to update. ****I'm restarting Crimson Soul, but it's a little different now and I hope it's better than the last one!**

**Plus I need everyone to review at the question I'm going to ask below and be sure to choose _wisely_!  
**

**Here's the question. **

**What story should I update? Your choices:**

**1\. Healing**

**2\. Fate has Brought us Together**

**3\. Our Love**

**4\. Together till Death to Us Part**

**5\. Promise Pair Charms**

**6\. Sun and Moon**

**7\. I'll serve you and only you**

**I'm actually struggling to which one I should update first... Sorry I had to let my readers decide!**

***bows***

**The one with more votes is the story I'll update next! So please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A week later...**

Shade watches Fine practice with a stick. She glances at him and sighs.

"What's the point for this?" She asks.

"You've gotta learn how to use a weapon to defend yourself. Since you don't know how to use magic and weapons. I'll teach you have to use a weapon if it's necessary." Shade explained.

"But Rein told me I don't need a weapon because big brother can protect me."

"And do you like being protected?"

Fine tightens her grip on the stick. "No..."

"Then I'll teach you how to use a weapon!"

"Like what type? Last time I tried using a sword, I almost cut my head off!" Shade stands up and takes out a dagger. He hands it to Fine. "A dagger?"

"Yup! It's not heavy is it?" She shakes her head. He grins and pets her. "Good! You'll be able to use it!" He steps back and sits down. "Test it out!"

"Okay!" Fine puts the stick down and unleashed the dagger. She pretends to be fighting and swings around the dagger. To Shade's point of view, she looked like a professional who knew how to use her weapons. She stops and turns to him. "Well?"

"Perfect! You're better then me when I use a dagger! You can keep it."

"Are you sure?!"

"I'm positive!"

Fine smiles brightly and wraps the dagger in its package. She hugs Shade. "Thank you!"

He blushes and hesitates to hug her back. "AHEM!" He flinches and turns around. Xavier was sending him death signals. Fine stops hugging Shade and runs up to Xavier.

"Big brother! Shade gave me a dagger! Isn't that nice of him!"

"I-I suppose..."

Rein and Bright walk towards them. "Shall we keep going? If we don't hurry it'll turn dark soon." Bright said. Shade looks up at the sky.

"Yeah, you're right." He said. Fine walks up to Rein and holds her hand. Rein smiles and the twins walk ahead.

The men walk behind them. "By the way, we still haven't decided where to go yet? Any ideas?" Rein asks.

Bright and Shade glance at each other and nod. "My hometown is nearby. Why don't we go there?"

Fine looks back at Shade. "Your hometown?"

"Yeah!"

The twins stare at their brother. He sighs and turns to the boys. "How long?" He asks.

"Probably a week, depending on the atmosphere."

"No. I mean how long will it take to get there?"

"Hmm...like 5 days."

"So in the meantime we're going to camp out?"

"Yup!"

Rein turns to them. "But I don't wanna camp out! I hate staying outdoor!" She complained.

"If Fine could do it, you can too." Xavier said.

The siblings start to argue.

"There they go again." Shade sighed.

"Should we stop them?" Bright asks.

Fine turns to the two. "Nah! Leave them be! It's funny!" She said confidently.

The two stare at the siblings arguing.

By the time they finished arguing, the sun was already down.

"Sorry...now we'll get there by 6 days." Xavier apologized.

"It's alright! It was quite interesting! Right, Shade?" Bright said. Shade nods in agreement.

"What does that mean?"

"Yeah! What does that mean!?" Rein joined.

Bright said, "It was quite the show!"

The siblings start having another silly argument with Bright this time! Shade glances at Fine. She was gazing at the sky. She looked in deep thought. Like something called out to her. Shade walks to her and puts his hand on her head. She snaps out of her thoughts and looks up at him.

"You alright?" Shade asks. Fine nods and gently smiles.

"I'm sleepy. That's all!" She said.

"You've been getting sleepy a lot lately." Rein said, "What have you've been doing at night?"

"Gazing at the stars."

"Why are you gazing at the stars at night when we told you to go to sleep?"

Fine looks at her hands and plays with her fingers. "B-Because."

"Uh-huh. Can you tell me why?" Fine puts her hands down and looks away.

"Why are you so persistent? I gaze at the stars because they're beautiful. I learn my numbers and constellations."

Shade looks down at her. "If you like, I can teach you how to count?" He offers.

"I know how to count!"

"Then I can teach you the constellations. My hometown is in the Moon county."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'd rather make one up. It's hard making one up though. It only comes out bad..."

They all tilt their heads. "Bad? How?" Xavier asks. Fine flinches and turns away. She fakes a smile.

"Ha ha! *yawns* I'm going to lie down now! G-Goodnight!" She walks away.

"Very suspicious."

"I agree." Rein said.

* * *

**That**** night...**

Fine gazes at the stars. She forces her eyelids to stay open. _'Don't go to sleep! Stay awake!' _Her mind repeated. Her eyes eventually close. _'No... I don't want to sleep...'_

* * *

**Fine's Dream~**_  
_

_"Open your eyes, Fine!" Yelled a voice. Fine's eyes immediately open. She looks around. It was only a room with nothing but a door._

_Fine walks towards the door and opens it. Heat hits her. She sees herself, but something was different. Her other self had burning cold eyes. Her hair was down and looked like it's burning. Her other self was also grinning._

_"Well, well! Look who's here!" She said._

_"Who are you!? Why do you look like me?!" Fine questioned. Her other self sighs._

_"You're so frustrating!" She walks up to Fine and points at her heart. "I'm you. Your conscious. I'm the reason why your still alive!"_

_"What?" __Fine's other self touches Fine's cheek. She smirks. __The room starts to change. Now it turned into a burning village. "What's happening?!"_

__ "You'll remember soon!" She disappears.__

__"WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE BEING ALONE! WAIT!" The smoke starts to surrounds her. "WAIT!"__

__"Remember this, Fine. Monsters will come after you. I won't be locked here for long so be prepared! I'll take over your body and rule this world at last!"__

__"I don't understand!"__

__"You'll understand soon, my adorable vessel!"__

__A tree snaps and timbers. It heads for Fine. Her eyes filled with terror. It was too late to run away. "Help me!"__

* * *

**Back to reality...**

Fine wakes up. She sits up breathing for air and coughing at the same time. Shade turns his head and dashes to Fine. He pats her back and takes out his water pouch. Fine takes the water and drinks it. She stops drinking it and starts breathing normally.

"Are you alright?!" Shade asks worriedly. Fine stares at Shade and she starts to cry. She hugs Shade. He blushes. "F-Fine?! What's wrong!"

"I had a nightmare!" She sobbed. "I was scared and alone!" Shade's eyes soften. He hugs her back and pets her head. Fine's eyes widened.

"It's alright now. It was just a dream. There's nothing to be afraid of anymore. I'm here. We're all here. So calm down, okay?" Fine closes her eyes halfway and nods.

"Ahem!" The two flinch. Shade looks up. He gulps. Xavier was staring at him with brotherly protective eyes. In other words, he wants to kill Shade for hugging his little sister. "Shade, you're suppose to be watching out for danger. NOT hugging Fine!" Fine stops hugging Shade and turns to her brother. Xavier calms downs and looks at her face. "Fine? What's wrong? What's with the tears?"

"She had a nightmare."

"Nightmare? That's the first... Probably because you did too much star gazing."

"I guess so, but I love gazing at the stars!" Fine said. She lies down and stares at the stars. "They're beautiful, but something isn't right." Shade and Xavier lie down and gaze at the stars.

"You're right. Something isn't right." Shade said.

Xavier narrows his eyes. "It's like something's trying to block the stars." He said.

Shade sits up. "Come to think of it... How are you able to sense something wrong when you have no relation with the Moon Colony? Unless...you're loyalty."

The siblings flinch and sit up. "W-Well! We were friends with the princess! She taught us all colonies element!"

"Why would the princess do that? Complete outsiders aren't suppose to learn it. Which princess was it? I know there's the Windmill princess, Waterdrop princess, Flame princess, Moon princess, Jewelry princess, and Seed princesses."

"None."

"Huh? But those are the princesses!"

"No." Fine said, "It as the Sunny Princess."

Shade's eyes widened. He stood up and faces the siblings. "The Sunny Princess?! But I heard she died by monsters! Along with her family! Not only that, the Sunny Colony is no more. It's been destroyed for a year and a half!"

"Let me ask you this." They all jump startled and turn around. Rein was sitting up, giving calm yet emotionless eyes. "How do you know about this ability of a royal blood? Does that mean you and Bright are a prince?

Fine was first to at Shade. He was speechless and hesitated. "It's too late to hide it. They caught us!" Bright said. He sat up and smiles. "So what are you going to do?"

Xavier and Rein exchange glances. Before they could say something, Fine stood up to answer him. "It doesn't really matter, right? Just because we found out your true identity, doesn't mean a thing. No matter who you are or what you are, this is you." She said. She smiles innocently. "Royal or not, your still the same person!"

"So you're not mad or hate us?" Shade asks.

"I never hated or get mad with someone just because of this. I'm a forgiving person!"

_"That's why you keep hurting yourself." _Said a voice in Fine's head. She turns around and looks around.

"Fine?" Rein said questionably.

_"There's a monster coming from the east. Prepare yourself."_

"Huh?" Fine said softly and touches her head. "You guys didn't hear that, did you?"

"Hear what?" Xavier said.

A monster appears behind Fine. "**ME!**" It roared. It was too late to run or attack. The monster grinned. "**I found **_**you**_**!**" It stabbed Fine, but luckily she moved quickly so it wouldn't stab her heart. Instead it stabbed her stomach. She coughed up blood.

Rein's eyes widened. She turns into rage. Her hands glow red. "HOW DARE YOU STAB HER!" She growled. Xavier was the same. He summoned his sword and the two charge at the monster.

Shade and Bright take out their weapons and charge at the monster from the side.

Meanwhile the monster drops Fine on the ground. She covers the wound with her hand to hand in thd blood. Rein shoots her magic at the monster while Xavier and the other two attack it.

Fine lifts her head and watches them fight. She weakly stands up and takes out her dagger. "**Do you really think she came alone?**" Fine turns her head and finds other monsters.

"Now I don't." She sighed. "This is gonna hurt!" She charges at the monsters and slashes them with her dagger. To their surprise, she was able to move with a terrible wound. That's not till she stopped and more blood spilled.

"**You're finished, Crimson Soul!**" One of the monsters grabbed her by the ankle and turn her upside down.

"I...can't die now. I came...so far with them! I can't die!" Tears start coming out.

"**We'll see you around, master.**" Fine stares at the monster with confusion.

"Mas...ter?" It throws her off the cliff. "WAIT!" She screams on the way down.

Shade hears her and runs his fastest, almost causing him to trip. He runs past the monsters and dives to Fine. He reachez out to her. "FINE! REACH OUT TO ME! NOW!" He yelled. Fine weakly reaches out to him. Shade takes Fine's hand and pulls her close. He holds her close to him as they fall down.

* * *

**Down the cliff~**

"Auler, aren't you tired?" A girl with brown hair asks. The man with green hair turns to her. He smiles.

"I'm a man, Mirlo! I can handle it! Go sleep with Lione! Tomorrow there's another day ahead of us!" He said.

"But I can't sleep!" Mirlo said, "I feel like something or someone is in danger right now!"

A girl with long orange hair appears. "Its probably because you're tired. You did a lot today! Come on!" She said.

"Lione...I suppose you're ri-" They all hear branches break, sticks snapping, and a loud thud. They all exchange a look and follow that sound.

"A-Auler..."

"I know." He whispered and unleashes his sword. He moved aside the bush and freezes. "Mirlo! Lione! Come help me! These two look very injured!" He runs up to them and looks at Fine. "The girl is badly wounded!"

They moved fast the carriage and treated Fine's wounds. Shade, on the other hand, only had scratches and bruises. So Auler took care of him. As he took care of him, Shade slowly regain conscious. When Auler finishes, Shade wakes up. He turns his head to Auler. He grabs Auler by the collar.

"Where is she?! Where is Fine!?" He yelled.

"Relax! The girl is okay! My friends took care of her wounds, though she did lose a lot of blood. Care to explain what happened?" Auler said. Shade explains what happened. "If you like, we can go find them right now."

"No. My friend, Bright, knows our destination. So I'll regroup with him, along with Fine's siblings, at the next town."

"You can't go now. Your companion is injured terribly! If you move now, she won't last for a day!"

"You have a point..." Auler stares at Shade's thinking face.

"I can take you to the next town. My companions and I are searching for a place to go!"

"Thank you so much! I have so much to repay!"

"No prob! Anyway, what's your name?"

"Shade. And the girl that is injured is named Fine. And yours?"

"Auler." They shake hands. Lione appears and sits next to Auler. "This is Lione. There's another girl and her name is Mirlo."

"Thank you for saving my friend!"

"Your welcome. But it looks like she won't wake up for a day or two. So what's your name? And what's her name?"

"I'm Shade. Her name is Fine."

"Fine? Such a cute name for a adorable girl!" Mirlo said. "I'm Mirlo!"

"Greetings."

"In the morning we head out. Lets get some rest. Especially you, Shade! You've been through so much!" Auler said.

"There's no need to worry about me. I've been through worse."

Mirlo and Lione look at each other then back at Shade. "If you're worried about Fine, she'll be alright. There's no need to worry about her. We'll watch over her till she recovers." Lione said.

Shade looks down and nods. "Thank you. And on the behalf of her siblings, thank you so much." They all smile at Shade. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight!" They said in unison. Shade makes a small smile and walks over to a tree. He leans on it and instantly falls asleep.

* * *

**With the others~**

Rein looks around desperately. "FINE! FINE WHERE ARE YOU?! ANSWER ME PLEASE! Please..." She yelled. Tears come down. "Fine..." Bright walks up to her and places his hand on her shoulder. She looks up at him.

"Please don't worry. Shade is with her. He knows how to do medical treatment. We'll meet them at the next town." He said, "So for now, lets get moving."

"How!?" Xavier questioned. "How can we travel when our sister is out there, injured!? We have to stay and search!"

"Like I said, Shade is with her! Knowing him, he'll treat her wounds and rest! Trust me, I know him more then anyone! He's strong, brave, and smart! Besides, it looks like your sister has been through situations! Am I wrong?" The siblings look away. "If you want to see your sister, I say we get a head start."

Rein says, "I understand. Lets move on."

"Alright then. By the time it turns dark tomorrow, we rest. Got it?" Xavier said.

Bright nods. The three start walking. _'We'll see you soon, Shade.' _He thought.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for the late update! I know you guys want Promise Pair Charms, but Crimson Soul wouldn't leave my head! I was also trying to finish Fate Has Brought Us Together by Christmas, but the ideas aren't flowing like Crimson Soul. Again, sorry for the late update and I'll do my best to get more ideas for Promise Pair Charms!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Morning~**

Fine turns and the sunlight hits her face. She tightens her eyes shut, but slowly reopens them. She felt herself moving and looks around. _'Am I in a...carriage?' _She thought and sat up. Instant pain comes to her stomach. _'Oh yeah. I got stabbed and thrown off the cliff. But Shade saved me. Wait...where's Shade?!' _She looks around desperately. Finally the carriage stops.

"Good morning." Lione said. Fine scoots back. "Don't be afraid. I'm Lione! Your friend told me your name is Fine!"

"Where's...Shade?" Fine said.

"He's outside with my companion Auler!"

"Can I see him?"

"Not now. You're still injured. I'll go get him!" She immediately gets out the carriage and and starts yelling out to Shade. Fine sighs and groans a little because of her pain.

Mirlo sees Fine and smiles. "Thank goodness your awake!" She said and enters the carriage. "You've been out for two days! We were afraid you got into a coma!"

"I was out...two days?" Mirlo nods.

"I'm Mirlo!"

"Pleasure to meet you, Mirlo." Fine smiles.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well-" Fine's stomach rumbles. She blushes and chuckles awkwardly. "I'm hungry!" Mirlo giggles.

"I'll find you food!"

"Thank you." Mirlo exits and walks away.

Meanwhile Shade and Auler were chatting.

"You know, Auler, I've been wondering something for some time now." Shade said.

"Yes?" Auler said.

"How can you trust me? You trusted me since we met. Plus you helped us when people usually leave people to die. So why?"

Auler looks up at the sky and smiles sadly. "You're right. I shouldn't have trust you two and helped you guys. But something inside me told me to help you. It's as we're meant to meet. Like someone told me this is a new beginning."

"Really?"

"Trust me! When something inside me tells me something, I listen! Besides, you're a great guy. I'm glad I saved the both of you!"

Shade smiles. "Thanks. I wish lots of people were like you!"

"Nah! It's no big deal!"

"SHADE!" Shade turns around. Lione stops in front of him and takes deep breaths. She smiles brightly. "She's awake!" Shade took no time to hesitate. He just runs to the carriage.

"So? How does she look?"

"She's even cuter than I can imagine! Her eyes are lovely as well!"

"Now I want to meet her..."

* * *

**Back with Fine~**

Mirlo re-enters the carriage with fruits. She hands them to Fine. "Go on! Eat up!" She said. Fine takes an apple and takes a bite.

"Delicious!" She happily said.

"Eat all the fruits in the basket if you like!"

"Are you sure? I don't want to hog up the fruits."

"No worries! We have lots of fruits! You're a growing girl! So please help youself!"

"Thank you very much!"

"FINE!" She flinches. Shade opens the curtain. "Are you alright!? Do you need anything?! Does your injury hurt?!" Fine stares at him with astonishment. Suddenly she starts to laugh. "What's so funny!?"

"You sound just like my brother! He worries for every little thing!"

"Little?! You almost died!"

"Oh please! I've been in worse situations! Getting stabbed is nothing! I wasn't named Fine for no reason!"

"Still! If Auler hadn't found you, you would've been gone!" Mirlo jumped in. "You lost a lot of blood which is dangerous for a girl your age...how old are you?"

"14. I'm turning 15 in 2 months." Fine answers calmly. She finishes thr fruit and tries to stand.

"Wait! Don't stand! Your injury still hasn't recovered! If you move around too much, you'll reopen your wound!"

"Then Shade can carry me, right Shade?"

"I-I guess." Shade said. He takes Fine and carries her outside the carriage. The sun bugged Fine for a while, but her eyes finally adjusted to the light and she looks around.

"Shade?"

"Yeah?"

Fine relaxes her head on his chest. "Do you think my siblings are okay?"

"Of course! They're strong! Bright's with them so we'll meet them at the next two."

"I see... And Shade."

"Hm?"

"Thanks for saving me. Is there anyway I can repay you?"

Shade thinks of something. "Kiss me on the lip as a reward will be enough!" Fine blushes.

"Really?!"

"I'm just kidding! You can repay me by recovering!"

"O-Oh! Right..." She stares at his cheek. "Close your eyes!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Okay!" Shade closes his eyes. Fine leans up and kisses his cheek. She leans back and blushes furiously. She covers her face with her bangs. Shade blushes and touches his cheek. "Wow...I was kidding..."

"No way!? I take repayment seriously!" He looks at her hiding embarrassed face and smiles.

"Alright then. Maybe that should always be my repayment!"

"EH!?" Shade starts laughing like crazy. "It's not funny! SHADE~!"

Auler comes out of nowhere and says, "Ooh~ You two are in love! I knew it!" Shade blushes.

"WE'RE NOT IN LOVE!" The two sync.

* * *

**With Rein...**

Xavier and Bright were taking a nap while Rein stayed awake. She takes out a picture and stares at it. It was when she was still young. Xavier and Rein were on the right side, not smiling, Fine was on the left, smiling. _'I can't believe there use to be a huge gap between us. Now we're close that it's hard to believe.' _She thought and put the picture away. _'Seriously, who sleeps during the day?'_

Rein lies on her back._'I wonder how Fine is? Is she eating correctly? More importantly...is she alright?'_

"Worried about Fine?" She turns around. Bright was sitting up and looking up at the sky. "Don't worry. She's fine! She'll be alright!"

"How do you know about that?" She questioned.

"She's just that type of girl. You should know that more then me." Rein looks down. Bright sits next to her. "Come on. Tell me what's wrong. I'll listen." Rein glances at him and nods.

"When we were young, we weren't close to Fine like now. But once we finally got along, all this responsibility rushed through me! I became protective over her. She sometimes felt useless because she had no magic. But to us, she was the one doing most of the work. Everytime she smiles, laughs, and encourages us, we get motivated. I can't believe I didn't get along with her in the beginning! She's so innocent and pure! I guess that's why I hated her before... But now I see what mother meant."

"You love your sister, don't you?"

"Yes."

"You guys are twins after all! It doesn't surprise me if one hated the other before! Twins get along and they love each other! If you truly love and know your sister, then you know she's alright. You can feel it in your heart right? So trust it!"

"Bright..." Rein smiles. "Thank you!"

"Anything to help." When the sun shines behind him, to Rein, he looked like a guardian.

"You truly are a prince. I hope the woman you marry, will be happy to have you as a husband." She knew she regretted those words. They hurt.

"Your husband will be glad he married a beautiful and brave woman like yourself. Not every female are like you. You're one of a kind!"

Rein hides her face. "Then...would you marry me?" Bright stares at Rein. Knowing what she meant, he blushes.

"I..." He takes a deep breath. "To be honest, I would marry you. I wouldn't marry you for your beauty or bravery. I would marry you for your caring heart. It's like you have a heart of a princess, meant to be a queen." Bright lifts Rein's head. They gaze at each others eyes. "You're one of a kind in my eyes."

"You too..." They lean in.

Xavier's brother senses appear. He opens his eyes and runs to them before they can kiss. "AHEM!" He yelled. The two blush furiously and back away. "Bright, we're suppose to be napping! Not messing around!" Xavier grabs him from behind the collar and drags him back. Bright looks back at Rein. She smiles at him. He smiles back and turns around.

Rein touches her lips and smiles to herself.

* * *

**That night...**

Xavier was still pretty pissed at Bright for almost kissing Rein. He got more pissed when Rein wanted to walk next to Bright. His eyes soften and he stares at the stars. _'It can't be helped. She found someone she loves. Just like she always wanted.' _He thought and ended it with a sigh.

"Brother! Do you know how much we're gonna get there?" Rein yawned. "I wanna see Fine much as possible!"

"Me too Rein. But we won't get there for 4 days! If we keep walking, it'll be 3 or 2." Xavier said.

"Then we'll walk nonstop!"

Bright turns to her. "We can't do that. We need our strength for a fight. You may never know what's out there." He said. "But if we had a horse, we may get there in 2 days."

"A horse?" Xavier said. "Where are we going to get a horse?"

"There's a stable not so far from here. The guys know me so I'll talk to them."

"How do you know them?"

"Shade and I are childhood friends. We've been through here dozen of times!"

Rein walks in front of Bright. "I never knew you and Shade were that close!" She said.

"It's hard to believe, I know!"

"That means you know his parents and he knows yours?"

"Correct!" He looks straight. "Look. It's the stable!" The siblings see the stable. A boy sees them and smiles brightly.

"Papa! Papa! Look it's Prince Bright!" Yelled the boy. He runs Bright and bows.

"Pete! Why are you awake at this hour? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Bright asks.

"I was about to, but then I saw you and couldn't control myself." He looks around. "Where's Prince Shade?"

"Have should I explain?" Bright tells him what happened and the situation. "So you see, we need to borrow 2 horses. I'll bring them back when we leave again. I promise!"

"I'll tell my papa. Come on!" Pete runs ahead.

"If we can't get horses, we'll have no choice but to walk."

"Understood." Xavier said.

Bright takes the lead.

_'I wonder what Fine's doing right now?' _Rein thought.

* * *

**With you know who...**

Fine takes a bite of the banana that Mirlo gave her.

"So Fine? You're the baby of your family?" Auler asks.

"Sorta. I have an older twin sister so we're both the babies. Though she treats me like a baby..." Fine says and stops with a long pause.

Lione raises an eyebrow. "Something wrong?" She asks. Fine lifts her head and forces a smile. Only Shade noticed.

"Nothing."

Shade pats her head. "You're worried about your siblings, aren't you?" He asks. Fine didn't need to answer. It was obvious to him anyway.

"You know, Fine, we're older siblings ourselves." Mirlo said.

"That makes sense..." She said.

"So we know how you feel." Lione added.

Auler claps his hands. "I have a great idea!" He said. They all gave their attention to him. "Why don't we pretend to be a family?"

"A family?" Shade questioned.

"Fine'll be the baby since she's the youngest! We'll all be her older sibings!"

"I'm not doing it. Just being her companion is enough."

"Don't be like that!"

Lione stares at Auler and asks, "What about parents?"

Auler freezes and looks down. "Now that you mention it... I don't know." Fine stands up.

Fine plays with her fingers. "I don't mind having no parents. Having siblings is enough for now..."

It was a moment of silence. Mirlo smiles gently then sides hug Fine. "If you insist, little sis." She said softly.

"I always wanted a little sister!" Lione squealed then hugs Fine. "If there's anything you need, just ask me or Mirlo! Okay?"

"Okay, b-big sister Lione."

"Fine, do you want more fruits?" Mirlo offers.

"Yes please!" Fine gets more fruits and eats them happily. Shade smiles at her and thought, _'At least she's eating correctly. I wonder if Bright is taking care of himself and Fine's siblings. Knowing him, he probably made it to the horse stable and being offered food.' _He turns to the right, the direction they're going. _'Hang in there, okay?'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Nighttime**

Fine sits in a room with other people with her. Her wrists were wrapped in rope and she was silently sulking.

Till finally she said, "How did I get myself into this situation?"

* * *

Earlier~

"Finally!" Fine cheered. "We're here!"

They finally reached their destination. Moon Kingdom.

It was quite lively. Fine couldn't help but hop off the carriage till Shade catches her from behind.

"Stay inside the carriage! You're still not recovered!" He scolded as he puts her back inside.

Fine pouts. "But its been so long since I've seen so many different faces! Not only that my siblings must be around here as well!" She said.

"Just wait until we reach the castle!"

"Why do we need to reach the castle?" Auler asks.

"You still haven't found out, Auler?" Lione questions. "Shade's a prince."

Auler makes a dumbfounded face. "Eh?"

"He's an idiot." Fine bluntly said.

"He's head is always in the sky..." Mirlo said.

"No wonder he has terrible sense of direction." Shade sighed. They all nod. "Even I know you're all royals."

"Yea- Wait...what?" Fine said.

"Another idiot."

"W-W-W-Wait! What kingdom!?"

"Windmill." Auler answered.

"Fire." Lione answered

"Waterdrop." Mirlo answered.

'I-I'm surrounded by royals! What should I do?!' Fine thought. She sat silently and waits till they reach the castle. The gates opened and they exit the carriage. Fine froze as she looked up at the castle. Her legs froze in place. "Its been so long since I looked up at a castle.'

"What's wrong? Are you nervous?" Mirlo asks.

Fine flinches a bit then forces a smile. "Yes...it just brings back memories." She answers.

"Like what?" Auler pitches in.

Fine's eyes drop down.

.

_Young Fine looks up at her castle. The elegance and warmth it brought to her._

_"Admiring the palace again?" Avon asks as he walks next to her._

_"It makes me feel...happy." Fine answers._

_"Well there's a not-so-happy person looking for you. Let's go or else he'll start blaming __me again."_

_"Okay!" Fine takes Avon's hand and starts walking by his side._

.

"Fine? Fine~" Lione waves her hand in front of Fine. "Are you okay?"

Fine gets back into reality. "Its nothing important." She finally answered. "Where did Shade go?"

"He's talking to one of the guards."

Shade looks at them. He dismisses the guard and walks towards them. "Follow me. I'll lead you to my mother." He said.

"Mother?" They said in unison.

Then Mirlo and Lione start to panic. "We're meeting the Moon Queen!" Mirlo said.

"What should we wear?!" Lione asked out loud.

Now Auler was panicking. "I didn't expect this to happen! I didn't pack any formal clothes for royalty!" He said.

The three started panicking.

Fine and Shade watch them from the side. "Aren't you nervous to meet her?" Shade asks.

"Yes, but I have an excuse why I'm dress like this." Fine answers.

"I guess you're right."

"PRINCE SHADE!" A guard called out to him

"I'll be back." Shade walks up to the guard. Fine watches them. When Shade's expression changes, Fine knew something happened. He turns back to her and walks to her. "My little sister is sick so my mother is visiting her. I want to go but..."

"Go." Fine said. "We can wait. Besides this is an opportunity to explore the town!"

Shade gently smiles and pets Fine. "Be careful. If you're not back in 2 hours, I'll come search for you."

"Okay!" He walks in the castle.

Fine slightly blushes as she watches Shade walk into the castle. His words repeat in her head. She shakes her head then rushes to tell the others.

She informs the details then they all walk out of the gates and into the town.

"Take it easy Fine. If you don't feel well, tell us so we can take you back." Mirlo said.

"Relax! I'll be fine! That's my name after all!"

She takes out her flute. She began playing 'Kiss the Rain'. It had a gentle flow in it. People looked at her play and children stopped to watch her play.

She finishes playing it and everyone claps.

"Oh!" Fine said in surprise.

"Play again!" The little children said.

"O-Okay!" She plays a couple songs later. She must've played the flute for an hour already. The little children finally let her go and she rushes to the others. "Sorry I kept you waiting!"

"No problem!" Auler said.

"Excuse me!" Said a little girl. "Who taught you to play?"

"Taught me?" Fine glances down at the flute.

.

_Young Fine was sulking on the bench. She was holding onto her flute and music sheet._

_"Princess?" Said a voice. Fine looks up. This man had black hair tied into a ponytail. His res crimson eyes looked relieved he found her, but at the same time he was worried why she was sulking. "Did your siblings reject you again?" Fine nods. "What's the reason this time?"_

_"I offered to play the flute, but they said I didn't know how it play it! It's true!" She began to tear up. "Nobody would teach me!"_

_He takes the flute out of her hand and starts playing a song. The song was called 'Lay me down'. Fine watched in amazement. When he finishes the last piece, Fine claps._

_"How come you never told me you played?!" She asks._

_"You never asked." He answered._

_"Can you teach me?"_

_He smiles gently. "I'll be honored."_

.

Fine smiles sadly. "A very important person." She said. The girl looked at Fine with an 'awe' expression.

They all leave and explore. Till finally Lione said, "I think its time to go. We don't want Shade to go rampage."

"True." Auler said.

Fine takes a step but stops. She crosses her arms. 'I feel like someone's staring at me!' She thought and looks around. 'Where is this person?' She sees a man in the shadows. 'There!' She runs after him.

"Fine-" Mirlo cuts herself off when she realized Fine wasn't following them anymore. "Fine!? Where are you?!"

..

Fine chased the man till finally his tracks stop at the docks. She takes rapid breaths. "Where am I?" She asks out loud and looks for a clock. "If I don't hurry, Shade will search for me." Just as she takes a step, her body immediately collapsed. "M-My body feels...heavy." Her eyes widened. "This f-feeling is like b-before." She tries to get up. Two feet stop in front of her.

"Hello princess. Good to see you again." Said a familiar voice. Her movements froze. Her pupils shrunk and everything went blank.

Fine slowly glances up. "Emon?"

.

_The man with a black ponytail and crimson eyes was very kind. When Fine was down he'll cheer her up. He was always her glowing hope. Making her feel needed, in return she'll make him feel needed._

_The two were on the same boat. The feeling of unacceptance, loneliness. That was one of the reasons why they were drawn close together._

_He taught her how to play instruments and told her stories!_

_While Fine wasn't looking, Avon and Emon would send glares to each other._

_Even though Avon was by her side, she wished Emon was there too._

_Emon was good at everything. Avon was good at fighting and making jokes._

_She loved both of them equally._

_Now..._

.

Emon's emotionless. He's no longer the person Fine always admired.

He mouthed 'sleep' and she passes out.

* * *

**Currently ~**

Fine woke up in a room with strangers. The things she found out were:

1) She's in a ship because she smells the ocean.

2) This is a slavery ship.

And 3) Its pass 2 hours

"Your finally awake." Said a male. Fine looks over to the voice and was stunned by the man's beauty. His silver hair and icy blue eyes. He smiles at her. "I'm Toma. And yours?" 'Toma? Where have I heard that name before?' She shakes it off for now.

"I'm Fine."

"I know you're fine, what's your name?"

"My name _is_ Fine."

Toma makes surprise eyes. "I never heard a person named Fine before!"

"I know. I hear it all the time." Fine stands up and looks out the small window. "Have any idea how to escape?"

"None. Go ahead and try because there's no escape."

"No way!"

"Its true. The ship is filled with bandits. By the time you step out that door, you'll be surrounded in no time."

Fine slides down. "Damn... So we just sit here?"

"Exactly." Toma glances at Fine. "What brought you here?"

"I have no idea. I was chasing a man because he was stalker me. By the time I reached the docks..." Emon flashes through her head. Her eyes sadden. "I saw the person, but he knocked me out." She looks over to Toma. "And you?"

"I was traveling with my companion. Her father ordered me to send her to the Moon Kingdom for research, but we got jumped on the way."

"Where is she?"

"She ran off. I stayed behind to give her time to escape."

"How long ago did you come here?"

"2 hour ago."

Fine flinches. "Then how did you know how many bandits they were!?"

"I was conscious when they boarded me. I counted as they lead me here. Over 40 bandits. When they through me in here, I was thrown into this cell. 1 hour later, you came unconscious. They were delicate to you. They just threw you in here like a doll. I had to carefully lean you against the wall."

"Thanks..." 'No wonder I feel sore.' Fine thought. 'Then...that means I haven't been here long.' "By the way, how did you get here so fast?"

"By carriage."

"Do you know how fast your companion runs?"

Toma turns to Fine, full attention. "She probably made it to the kingdom by now. Why?"

"If she reached then she must've informed the queen."

Now Toma was getting more curious. "And your point is?"

Fins smirks. "I'm an important guest to a certain royal." Fine explains to Toma what she meant. Toma eventually grins.

"Since 2 hours passed, the prince will come searching for you?"

"Yes. If I'm correct, your companion would've told the royals. He'll come searching here, for me."

The two sit in silence with smiles on their faces. Then instantly fade away. "But...does he even know where to search?"

"He'll find out. He's just that kind of guy."

"Sounds like you love him."

Fins turns red. "No! I just have faith in him!"

_"Then I may have a chance."_ Toma mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing~ You're just easy to read."

"A-Am not!"

They giggle. 'When was the last time I laughed like this?' Fine thought.

"SHUT UP!" A man yelled from the other side.

They go quiet and continue giggling silently.

The ship started shaking. Causing Fine to slide over to Toma. He catches her.

"What's going on!?" A man said.

"We're being g under attack! Guard the slaves!" A man answered and runs off.

"Looks like that's our cue." Toma breaks off his chains. Fine makes a shock face. He breaks off her chains then helps her up. "Let's free the others."

Fine nods. The break off the chains of the other slaves. The slaves chose to stay and wait for guards. The two nod and run to the door.

"Ready?" Toma whispered. Fine nods. He slams the door open and hits the bandit. Making him unconscious easily. "We need our stuff! Come on!" He takes her hand and drags her.

Just as Fine started running with her own feet, her wound starts reopening. She began slowing down, making Toma look back in concern.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

Fine puts her hand on her wound and puts pressure onto it. "My wound...is reopening..." She takes rapid breaths.

Toma pulls her into his arms, which causes Fine to blush, and carries her in his arms. "Should've told me sooner!" He starts running.

"M-May I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you know the way to our belongings?"

"My dad makes ships and owns a lot of them. Plus I've been captured many times."

"Then you could've-"

"Lots of benefits remember?"

"THE SLAVES ARE ESCAPING! AFTER THEM!" Yelled a bandit. A group of bandits start chasing them.

"Tch! I could really use Chiffon right now!"

Fine makes a questioning look. 'Chiffon? Why do these names sound so familiar?' She thought.

Toma runs around the corner and enters a room. Luckily it was empty. He places Fine against the wall. "Stay here! I'll leer them away from here!" Toma said. Without a reply, he just runs out the room. Leaving Fine by herself.

"AFTER HIM!" The footsteps pass by the room.

Fine looks around. A wrapped item catches the corner from her eye. She turns to the item and crawls over to it. Being careful to stay quiet and trying not to reopen her wound even more. She grabs it and starts unwrapping it.

It was a dagger. The symbols were gold and had baby blue, dark blue, green, red, purple and yellow gems on it. The tip of the handle had an orange gem. It was bigger than the rest. As Fine examines the daggers cover, a flash of pain makes her get a headache. She winced.

.

_The memory was blurry. But it was clear at the same time. In the memory, Fine was 4 years old._

_Fine was holding a doll in her arms as she ran down the hall._

_"Princess Fine! Where did you go!?" Voices called out to her. She didn't turn back. Instead she kept running._

_Finally she saw huge doors. The patterns were like tree branches with six apples and at the top was the sun._

_"Did you go this way princess?!" Fine hesitates to open the door. When the footsteps start approaching her, she opened the door. As soon as she enters, the doors close behind her. The footsteps pass by the room._

_She sighs in relief then looks around. The room was a little dark. There was pillars and small torches between them. What caught her eyes was a dagger at the end of the room._

_Her legs walk towards it. Without realizing it, she let's go of the doll in her arms._

_Voices start going throw her head as she gets closer. She goes up the steps and now she's in front of the dagger._

_"Do you desire power?" Said a female voice._

_"Power?" Fine said in her young girl voice. "Who are you?"_

_"I'll tell you if you take me. I'll show you what I'm made of."_

_Fine takes the dagger. She scans it. Then a figure appears next to her. The female had long hair. Her eyes red as blood. Something was telling Fine she was bad, but she ignored it._

_"So you're my future vessel?" The woman bends down. "My, my! Look how much you've grown! Sadly you're still young to be my carrier. But it won't hurt to become one now." She reaches out to Fine. Just as she was about to reach out to her, there was a spark next to them. "Tch. Way to kill the fun." Then the woman disappeared. Fine looks over to the spark and finds a sword._

_"A sword?" She questioned._

_The doors slam open. "FINE!" Fine flinches and looks over to the door. It was queen and king themselves. As known as, Fine's parents. They run to her. Truth grabs the dagger and puts it back onto its place. Then he starts casting a sealing spell._

_Elsa pulls Fine back. During the casting, Elsa covers Fine's eyes._

_"Forget what you saw." She said._

_Then everything was gone in a flash._

.

Fine drops the dagger and takes deep breaths. She ran her hand through her hair and stayed that way. While her other hand was on her cheek. Her eyes widened in shock and fear at the same time. She was trembling a bit as well.

"A-A memory?" Her voice trembled.

"That's right." Fine looks up. She sees Crimson leaning against a table. Fine scans Crimson. The first thing that came to mind was that lady from long ago.

"Y-Y-You're from that time!"

"Took you long enough. I thought it was a bit suspicious you didn't recognize me. Then again, you were only 4."

Fine realized another thing. This is the first time she ever saw Crimson's full form. This should be the second, but she never scanned her all the way. "How am I able to see you?"

"It's because of the dagger. That dagger is able to let you see me."

"How come I was able to see you back then? What you said to me back then, what did you mean?"

Crimson glances at Fine. "You'll find out soon enough. Everything will come back to you shortly. For now..." She walks up to Fine and kneels on one knee. A grin appears on her face. "Focus on gathering the pieces. Every kingdom you'll go to will always give you a trial. You'll fun each puzzle at a time. Each time you'll remember something else in your past. But you're being timed."

"Eh? How long do I have?"

"Your 15th birthday."

"What happens if I don't finish?"

Crimson's eyes darken. "Then you can say goodbye to the world."

Fine gulps. "Will you give me hints?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. I'll only appear when you're in grave danger. From this point on, every time you see your own blood or someone you love is bleeding to death, I'll appear in your place. I'll also be talking to you in your mind. So you can talk in your mind." She stands up. "I've talked too much. I must be going. I'll leave you with a lot of questions for now."

"But I-"

"If you wish to keep this a secret and not reveal me, get stronger. Become stronger than any magic user and be more careful. Now pick up the dagger and leave. If you keep sitting around and being hopeless, you'll only cause others in danger."

Then she disappears. Fine takes a deep breath and wraps the dagger. She weakly stands up and limps to the door. She tightens her grip on the wrapped dagger and opens the door.

She begins running up the steps. Her wound hurting more, but she kept going.

"Its one of the escaped slaves! Get her!" Yelled a bandit. Fine makes it out. Her eyes widened of the destruction.

"What happened?" She asked out loud. When the footsteps get closer, she runs away. Jumping boat to boat. Till finally...she jumped too much and her wound was at the point to reopen any second. 'Just as Crimson warned me! I don't want to switch places!' She thought. She eventually trips.

"Caught you now slave." Said a bandit.

Fine whimpers in pain. 'Please be near!' She takes a real breath than yells, "SHADE!"

A whip appears and hits the bandits. It hits them repeatedly. The bandits dropped their weapons.

"You're nearby arrested of kidnapping and abduction." Fine lifts her head. Her face lightens as she heard the voice. Arms pick her up and carries her bridal style.

"Shade..." Fine said softly.

Shade's expression lightens as he looks down at Fine. A small smile appears across his face. "I told you I'll go searching for you if you don't come back in 2 hours."

Fine smiles. "I know!"

"Enough! Get them!" Just as the bandits pick up their weapons, a figure quickly attacks them. They all fall on the ground.

"Way to kill the mood. But I have to agree with Shade's mood earlier." Fine's eyes widened. Dirty blond hair and red ruby eyes. "I'm equally pissed. And for that, I must cause judgment on you!"

"B-Bright!?" Fine said in shock. Bright turns to her and smiles.

"Good to see you again, Fine. Its been awhile. But can you excuse me for a moment." He turns back to the men. He rises his sword. "JUDGMENT!" A cage surrounds the men and they get shocked. They begin screaming in pain.

...

Bright finished what he has done and they left the ship. Guards enter the ship to finish up the bandits and rescue the people.

Fine said, "If you're here...that means..."

"Your siblings are here as well." Bright finished. "I was told you went missing so I helped with the search. Your siblings wanted to help, but I insisted on searching for you. I manage to convince them somehow."

"I see." Shade places Fine in the infirmary carriage.

"Ah! Fine!" Fine spins around. Her smile appears.

"Toma!" Toma was covered with injuries. "What happened to you!?"

"We found him lying on the ground. Bandits were kicking the hell out of him!" Shade said.

"So you're Toma... Chiffon told us everything. She's worried sick about you." Bright said.

"How did you find this location?" Toma asked.

"Long story. For now, let's get back to the castle. We'll fill you in later." Shade said.

The hop on the carriage.

...

When they got closer to the castle, Fine got more and more nervous.

"Rein...Xavier..." She whispered.

Finally the carriages stopped. Toma was first to exit. Then Bright. Shade hops off then helps Fine. He holds her by the waist and carries her out of the carriage. He puts her down.

"Fine!" A recognizable voice called out. Fine quickly turns around.

Rein and Xavier were running towards her. She slowly walked to them then starts running.

"REIN! XAVIER!" Fine cried out. Tears came out as she ran to them. When they got close, Fine dived at them and instantly hugging them. The two hug back.

All crying in joy that they've reunited. Smiles on their faces for their reunion.

Xavier cups Fine's cheeks and scans her. "Are you hurt anywhere? Do you need healing?" He said worriedly. "Is your stab wound still there?"

"Yes. And it feels like its going to reopen!" Fine answered honestly.

They stop hugging. Rein lifts the bottom part of Fine's shirt and begins healing her. It only took a couple seconds to fully heal.

"Better?" Rein asks. Fine nods with a smile.

"Much better." She said and hugs them again.

* * *

Later that day, they all spent the night in the castle. Shade said they'll all meet the queen in the morning.

"Its been awhile since we wore new clothes!" Rein said happily.

Xavier was lying on the bed. "Yeah... And a bath." He said.

Fine walks pass the bed and opens the door to the balcony. She steps out and closes the door behind her.

When Shade announced they should sleep at the castle for the night, Fine opposed. The siblings know why. Before Sunny Kingdom was destroyed, Fine was always in the castle. She never once stepped out. Their guess is, she blames herself for the extinction of the kingdom.

While outside, Fine was sulking.

'Castles bring back too much memories!' She thought and sulk even more. 'Not only that! I lost the dagger and my flute!'

"Fine!" She looks down and sees Shade.

"Shade?! What're you doing here?!" She whispered yelled.

"I brought you this!" He takes out her lost items!

"I was just thinking about them!" He threw them up and luckily she caught them. "Thank you!" She smiled.

"Don't lose them next time!"

"I know!" They stay silent for a bit. "Shade!"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for saving me. Again. If you haven't been there, I would've been a goner!"

"Just doing what my instincts tell me! Its been a habit since that day we got ambushed..."

"But still! I want to show my gratitude! I want to return the favor! So I'll get stronger! In return..." The wind starts to blow. Her hair gently swaying with the wind. "Stay by my side till I become strong."

Shade smirks. "Always."

They gaze into each others eyes. Fine blushes and looks away. "I have to sleep now! Xavier and Rein might start getting suspicious!" She takes a step back and waves.

"Night."

Fine enters the room. She quickly puts her stuff under her cloak and walks towards the bed. Xavier looks up at her.

"Tired?" He said.

"Yeah..." Fine answered. She crawls next to him and lies down. "How did you come to the kingdom so quickly?"

"Bright got us horses from a couple at the entry of the Moon Community. The ride was tricky but we managed to make it. But when these people came they said you went missing. Rein and I were at the urge to go and search for you but Bright said he knows the kingdom more. He said he'll help Shade with the search. Then a little girl came. Saying her companion was taken by some bandits. Everything was so messed up!"

They feel another body on the bed. Rein was lying next to Fine. "Looks like you've made friends." She said.

Fine nods. "I'll introduce you to them tomorrow! But I'll tell you one thing! It turns out they're royals as well!" Fine said.

"I figured..."

"Its like we're meant to meet them, don't you think?" Xavier and Rein exchange a look. Fine takes both of their hands. "The word was 'fate', correct?"

"Yeah..."

They all drift off to sleep.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Long chapter! Sorry it took so long to update the new chapter! Lots of things happened! I was in summer school for 5 weeks and now I only have 3 wells of vacation! Make that 2. After summer school, my mom sent me to my dads. I helped with the baby and then slept a lot!**

**Right now its late, but I decided to upload the new chapter.**

**I'm sorry if it's not good. If you find grammar mistakes, point it out so I can smack myself in the face! Jk, but seriously.**

**And if you get confuse, I'll tell you what it means.**

**Vote for the next story to be uploaded or any story remakes?**

**Ears open and ready to continue writing!**

**I also have a new idea story! Should I post it or wait till I finish one story! Can't decide!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Everyone had to wake up early in the morning. They had to because their meeting the queen.

"I'm going out first!" Fine said as she gathered her stuff. She used the pouch Shade brought her when he retrieved her lost items. She had her daggers and flute inside it.

"Do you remember the way? Each castle is different!" Rein said.

"Of course! Unlike you and Xavier, I pay attention to directions! See you there!" Fine dashes out the room without saying a word.

She had time before they all meet the queen so she decided to take her time.

'Hey Crimson! I've been wondering for quite a while now... Is Crimson really your name?' Fine asks in her mind.

"Tsk. A bit noisy. You'll have to earn my respect in order to know my name." Crimson said.

'Gotcha! So Crimson isn't your real name!'

Crimson growls. "Shut up already! Just focus on getting the pieces!"

'Okay! So where's the next one!'

"I don't know! They all have different forms! Its been awhile since I saw them so don't judge me!"

'Right~ Then you'll tell me once you see it?'

"Or if its close."

'So can two pieces be at the same place?'

"Depends. You found the dagger so there's a possibility there's one more puzzle."

Fine continued to roam around the hall. She wasn't paying attention so she bumped into someone.

"Whoa!" Said a male voice. Fine immediately recognized the voice.

"Toma!" She said as she looked up. Toma smiles at her.

"Roaming around?"

"Yeah. Thought I'd kill me time before heading to the meeting place."

"Who're you talking to?" Said a young voice. The young voice happened to be a girl.

"Ah! This is Chiffon! My companion!" Toma introduced.

Fine bows. "Hello Chiffon! Please to meet you!" She said and scans Chiffon. 'She looks familiar.' Fine thought. "Have we...met before?"

Chiffon smiles. "I don't think we have. This is my first time meeting you." She said.

For some reason, Fine felt a hint of sadness in her voice. "Is that so? I could've sworn... Oh well! I guess I was thinking of something else!" Fine changes the subject. "So where are you two off to?"

"We're just exploring. Would you like to join?" Toma asks.

"Nah! I'm just gonna roam around a bit!"

"Then we'll meet you at the meeting place!"

"Right!"

Fine walks past them and then turns right in the end of the hall.

"You're right. Her memories were sealed away." Chiffon said.

Toma glances at her. "_Were_? I thought they're sealed right now."

"Not anymore. She somehow started remembering. We cannot let that happen. Remember what the late queen and king said."

...

Mirlo and Lione happily chatted till they saw Fine. Before they called to her, they saw seriousness in her eyes. She didn't even noticed them till she catches them in the corner of her eye. They catch her attention and wave. Fine runs up to them. She smiles brightly.

"Good morning!" They all said.

"Your up early! You're usually the last one to awaken!" Mirlo said.

"I just felt like it today! I thought I'd do some thinking. We're meeting the queen!" She opens her mouth to say something, but immediately stops. She bows.

"What's wrong?" Lione asks.

"W-Well you're royals as well. If I talk to you normally, others will start talking bad to you." Fine straightens her back and refused eye contact.

"We don't care about reputation! Just talk to us like you usually do! Like Shade!"

Fine's heart skips a beat when she said Shade. 'Why did my heart suddenly do that?! It felt weird!' She thought.

"O-Okay!" Fine makes a small smile. Her face lightens. "So how does it feel to come in a different castle?"

"Feels a bit strange. We're use to our own castles! But its very exciting to enter a new place!" Mirlo answered for both of them.

"What about you?" Lione asks.

"I feel weird. Like I'm out of place." Fine said. 'Its not a total lie.' She scoots away. "I'm going to continue roaming around! I'll see you later!"

"Right!"

Fine walks away.

...

When Fine walked away from Mirlo and Lione, she couldn't help but feel the maids whispering about her. Talking things behind her back. 'This isn't new. I've always been looked down on. So why is this bothering me now?' She asks herself.

A big hand messes up Fine's hair. "Hey!" She said and looks up. "Auler!" He grinned down at her.

"Why so glum? You're usually energetic." Auler said.

"Its nothing. Just thinking."

"Thinking? Just tell me. It might make you feel better!"

"Its a girl thing. Men wouldn't understand." Auler grins.

"Oh? Could it be that you're in love with me?" He joked.

Fine turns red and felt her heartbeat rise. "NO!"

"Are you sure? Your face says yes. I wouldn't mind dating someone younger than me!"

"As if! I already love someone-" She covers her mouth. Auler stopped grinning and looks at her with surprised eyes. Fine was surprised herself. She blushed madly. 'Why did I say that?!'

"Um...wow. Okay. I was just joking." He leans close to her ear. "Can you tell me?" Fine backs up and shakes her head furiously. "Why not?"

"B-Because I don't know myself yet! That came out on its own!"

"Then once you find out, mind telling me? I won't tell! I'm actually very good at keeping secrets!"

"I don't know... Promise?"

"I promise." Fine looks down. "But still. That isn't what I was thinking. Its something more serious!"

"Like what?"

"What's going on here?" They both flinch and turn around.

Shade stood behind Fine. His arms crossed and he looked a bit annoyed. Fine's heartbeat starts to rise. Her cheeks turning warm. 'How come my heart rises when I look at him?!' She thought. For a quick instant, they made eye contact. Fine quickly looked away.

"I-I was just roaming around and happen to bump into Auler! Excuse me but I'll be heading to the meeting place!" Fine said as she was close to escaping.

"I'll go with you. I was about to head there anyway." Shade said.

"I would join but I have to do something! See you later!" Auler said.

Fine didn't want him to leave her alone with Shade. But he ran off without saying anything else.

"Let's go." Shade said.

"R-Right!"

The walk was silent. Fine's heart kept hearing so quickly. She feared Shade will start questioning her! "Can I ask you something?" Her nightmare came true!

"Y-Yes!"

"What were you and Auler talking about? Looked pretty deep."

"Its a secret!" 'What's going on with me! I was able to talk normally to him last night!'

"You know I'll listen."

"Sorry but a secret is a secret! Sorry."

"Then just ask me a question. Same topic like Auler, but put it in a way I can't find out."

"A-Alright!" Fine blushes deeply and turns red. "How can you tell you're in love with somebody?"

Share stops his tracks. "Could it be you love Auler?"

"NO! NEVER EVER! I LOVE-" Fine shuts her mouth. 'There I go again!'

"You love...? Who?"

"S-S-S-SECRET!" Fine runs ahead.

"Hey!" Shade runs after her. "Wait! Why are you running?!"

'Come to think of it...why am I running?' She crashes into a female figure and falls back.

"Oh my. Are you alright?" Asked the female. Her voice was gentle and had a worried tone.

"I-I'm fine! I'm sorry I bumped into you!" Fine said.

The female offers her hand. "That's all right." Fine takes her hand and gets up. Now she has a clearer view. The female has a royal gown and a weird shaped crown. Her stunning blue eyes and her blue bangs came to view. Her skin was a bit pale. She was beautiful in Fine's eyes.

"Mother!" Shade called out.

Fine stiffens. 'Mother?' She immediately releases her hand and bows. "I-I'm very sorry!"

"Its alright dear. What's your name?"

"M-My name is Fine!"

"Fine? What a lovely name." She smiles. "I'm Moon Malia Mūn. Queen of the Moon Kingdom. And please, call me Malia."

"Yes ma'am! I mean Malia!"

Shade catches up. "How's Milly's condition?" He asks.

"All better. After you left yesterday, to rescue your friend, she started feeling better." Malia said.

"Where is she?"

"She's right here." A little girl appears behind Malia. She has short pale pink hair and violet-blue eyes. She looks like an eight year old. "Go on Milky. Greet yourself."

Milky bows. Fine makes eye contact with her and they both just freeze.

'What's up with my body?!' Fine thought.

"I can't move!' Milky thought.

Their minds go blank. "Mother, may I speak with her alone before we meet the others?" Milky asks. unconsciously. "I'd like to show her my toys."

"Only if Fine minds!"

Fine smiles unconsciously and said, "I don't mind! This is a great opportunity to bond!"

"Splendid! Follow me!" Milky's body starts walking and Fine just follows.

'What's happening!? I'm not even moving my own body!' Fine thought. Her eyes widened. 'Crimson! What's the meaning of this! Are you moving me?!' Crimson didn't reply. 'Are you moving me?! Did you force me to speak!?'

Milky dismisses the guards and opens the door. Fine's body enters and stood on the center of the room. Milky closes the door and stood 3 feet away from Fine.

Finally they regained their bodies and started breathing heavily.

"What's going on?!" Milky questions.

"I have no idea! My body just moved on its own!" Fine said..

"So did mines!" Milky suddenly froze. She growled, "Priestess! What's the meaning of this?!"

"Priestess?"

The room freezes. An older woman comes out of Milky. Her long black hair and violet eyes were shining like the moonlight. Her traditional kimono. The lower part of the kimono was dark violet and and the top was decorate with stars. She had a beautiful long see through silky violet scarf.

"_Come out Crimson!_" Her voice was cold and angry. With a touch of disgust.

Crimson comes out of Fine which shocks her. Crimson smirks. "_Is this how you welcome me, Moon Priestess? You use to be so kind with me!_" She said.

"_That's not after you betrayed us!_"

"What's the meaning of this!? What's going on?!" Fine asks.

"_You ask too much questions!_" Crimsons said with annoyance. But she answers her anyway. "_Its not easy to explain so I'll make it short and tell you the rest when you become stronger. Her name is Moon Priestess. We were once a team but stuff happened. Also, there's more like her. So be prepared next time when I force your body to do something._"

"Got it... I guess." Fine looks over to Milky, who's staring at her. They make eye contact and not looking away.

Meanwhile Priestess and Crimson were glaring at each other.

"This is new. Usually you'd never choose a girl like to her. She's so innocent and weak." Priestess said.

"Look who's talking. You chose a vessel with low stamina and terrible health. Just like the woman before her. If you choose such a person, then you must've saw her future." Crimson said.

Priestess calms down. Her eyes soften at Crimson. "I see... You saw hers."

"Oh? Now you're concern! You're open-minded as usual."

"Well you're a fool. You're are the reason why you've made your mistakes."

"Whatever. I'm going to make Fine the strongest human alive!"

Priestess starts glaring at Crimson again. "Like I said, you're a fool!"

"Milky! Fine! Everything alright?" Shade said through the other side.

Fine snaps out of it. "It's Shade!" She said.

"Is it time already big brother?" Milky asks.

"Yes. Is Fine treating you good?"

"How rude! I'll never do such a thing!" Fine said.

Shade chuckles through the other side. Causing Fine to blush. "I'll see you there. Hurry up okay?"

"Okay!" Milky answered. When Shade walks away, she looks back at Fine. Fine was still looking at the door. Priestess and Crimson sees it too.

"That look..." Priestess said. She gently smiles. "I see. You're no different." But her smile quickly faces. "Sadly..."

"Its time to go. Everyone will probably be suspicious." Crimson said. She returns back into Fine's body. Priestess does the same with Milky.

The two walk out of the room. Milky glances up at Fine. 'She's nowhere near evil if she can make a face like that.' She thought and smiles. Fine notices.

She starts to feel self-conscious about herself. Now that she knows there's more like her. "S-Something wrong Princess Milky?" She asks shyly and uncomfortably.

"Nothing much! Its just you don't look bad!" Milky answers. "Sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable and just call me Milky!"

"Okay! Then may I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead!"

"If the souls inside us are enemies, does that make us enemies?"

Milky stop her tracks and looks up at the ceiling. "For now, we'll be friends. One day we'll have to fight!"

"Eh?"

Milky skips ahead. "Nothing~ Just promise to keep this a secret! Don't tell anyone!"

"Even I know this is information that cannot be told."

They enter the room where the others were waiting.

"I thought you would've been here first! We were about to search for you!" Rein pouted. Fine apologizes.

Milky glances over to Rein. Her eyes widen. 'N-No way... Priestess are you seeing this?!' She said in her mind.

"_Yes._" Priestess answered.

Later they all met the queen and introduced themselves. After that, they decide to continue their journey. Malia and Milky sent somewhere inside the castle.

Fine stops at the steps. She was looking at her siblings with Shade and Bright, then at Auler and his female companions.

"Are we...going to go our separate ways?" She asks. They all turn to her. "I really wanted Rein to get along with Mirlo and Lione. Xavier will have a brawl with the guys. I also thought Bright could get along with Auler! So is this...it?"

There was silence. "We all...discussed it while waiting for you." Shade answered. "As simple as reading how sad you'll be and how attach you grew to them, we decided to continue travel with them. It was very easy to agree on!"

Fine's face lighten. "That's great! I'm so happy!" Her smile was bright and full of cheer. They all even cracked a smile as well. Shade makes eye contact with Fine. Fine turns red and looks down.

"WAIT! DON'T LEAVE YET!" Milky screamed. She runs down the steps.

"Come to see me off?" Shade asks.

"I came to see Fine!"

"Me?" Fine said in a questioning tone.

Milky pushes her hair behind her ear and takes off her dangling earring. "This is a Lapis Lazuli. An ancient stone said to represent friendship and truth. Lapis is believed to help bring about harmony in relationships. It is a stone of wisdom and awareness." Fine kneels down and moves her hair back. Milky puts the earring on Fine's right ear. "I wish we can be friends forever! You shine like the sun!"

"You're mature like the moon." Fine said with a smile. "I also wish we can be friends and stay together a little longer."

Milky glances at Shade. "I can't Milky!" He said. She continued to stare. He drops his head in defeat. "One more day. We leave early in the morning!"

To his surprise, everyone cheered. "Come on Fine! Let's go to the planetarium!" Milky takes Fine and drags her back inside the castle.

By the time they reach halfway, and no one around, they stop. "You do realize we'll have to fight one day, right?" Fine brings up.

"I know. Priestess is screaming at me."

"Then...why?"

"I can see your heart and your past. And even though we just met, I really want to be friends!" Milky squeezes Fine's hand. "No matter what, I don't want to fight you! Our descendants past shouldn't be on us! We should live our life our own way! I want to be your friend! I want to heal your injured heart!"

Fine gently smiles. She pulls Milky into a hug. "I feel the same way. I have no interest in fighting, but I'll get stronger for the people I love! So... Thank you Milky. Thank you for being a gentle soul. But I have to heal my own injured heart. You may have seen and felt what I went through, but you weren't there. But you know why I'm doing this. So thank you Milky! You made me happy!" Milky started crying. "Don't cry! I'll always appreciate your support and never forget your kindness!"

Milky pulls away and wipes her tears. "I wish big brother will marry you! You're so sweet and loving!"

Fine blushes madly. "M-M-MARRY!?"

"You'll both make a handsome couple! You're my ideal big sister!"

"I can be your big sister but I don't think Shade will marry me!"

"He will! You both love each other!"

"Stop saying nonsense! Let's just go!" Fine stops ahead.

Milky watches Fine go ahead. 'Its true though. The look he made during the introduction. He said it himself as well.' She thought.

..

**Flashback!**

_Milky glances over to her brother. Shade was sneakily looking at Fine with gentle eyes. After the introduction. She ran to him before he caught up with the others._

_"Big brother!" She called out. Shade looks back._

_"Yes Milky?"_

_"Do you...love Fine?"_

_Shade goes silently. A soft smile appears in his lips. He puts his index finger in front of his lips then said, "Sh!"_

..

Milky smiles gleefully. "Wait for me!" She said. Fine turns around and extends her hand. Milky takes it and starts walking side by side.

...

Rein flops on the bed. "Yay! We get to stay another night!" She cheered. Xavier nods in agreement.

"And new pairs of clothes. Our olds ones were starting to get muddy." He said.

"Yup!" Rein sees Fine enter the room. "How was it?"

"It was fun! We had an eating contest!" Fine answered. "I was surprised she manage to keep up with me!"

"No way!? Really?!"

"Uh-huh! Anyway Milky wanted me to marry Shade so I can become her big sister!"

"Marry?" Xavier said. His overprotective brotherly side appeared. "You won't marry till I say so!"

"Leave her alone! Its her love life!" Rein said. "She loves him and he loves her!"

Fine blushes. "What gave you that idea!? We don't love each other!"

"Even I know you're lying." Xavier said.

"I'm not!"

"We can all tell you love him. You're such an airhead."

"What about Rein and Bright?! It looks like their a married couple!"

Xavier changes his view to Rein. "I know. They nearly kissed when I was trying sleeping."

Rein blushes. "At least I'm not afraid to admit it!" She said.

"That's true. But I will not accept! Remember what we agreed on if you and you lover want to marry each other! He'll have to fight me!"

"Why are we talking about marriage?!" Fine questions. She rubs her head. "This talk is making me feel weird. I'm going back with Milky. I just wanted to come and get something." Fine walks up to the table and takes her pouch. "I'll see you later!" And so...she ran out the room.

"She's obviously in love."

"Yes she's confuse." Rein said. She sits up from the bed and walks towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm meeting up with Bright at the gate. We're going shopping."

"Is it a date?"

Rein smiles. "Maybe!"

"You know what I was thinking earlier, I wanted to explore a kingdom by myself so I'll come along. Don't worry, I'll keep my distance. We've been traveling together so I trust him."

"So I can-"

"Yeah, yeah. Let me get my shoes on."

Rein squeals in joy. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Xavier rolled his eyes but smiled anyway.

...

They met up with Bright then went separate ways as soon as they reach the fountain.

"We'll see each other back at the castle. Don't keep your eyes off of Rein. And also keep a lookout." Xavier said.

"Yes." Bright said. Rein locks her arm around his and they began walking in the crowd.

Xavier watched them disappear in the crowd. The last thing he saw was a smile on Rein's face.

'Time to explore. But where should I start?' He turns around and ends up bumping into someone. The female falls back.

"Watch it!" She hissed.

"Sorry! Here let me help you up!" Xavier offers his hand.

"At least you're a gentleman." She takes his hand. He pulls her up and let's go of her hand.

"Are you alright?"

She dusts herself. "Yeah. Anyway I should be apologizing. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"I'm Xavier. And yours?"

"Charlotte." She scans him. "My, my. You're handsome!"

"Uh...thanks. I guess. I'll take my leave. Take care Charlotte!" Xavier dashes away. 'She's weird.' He decides to explore the weapon areas.

* * *

Milky and Fine stood by the rails. Watching the stars up on the ceiling. Priestess and Crimson were floating behind them. Surprisingly quiet.

"Amazing..." Fine said softly. "Its so beautiful."

"I come here every time I have something in mind." Milky spoke. "I always enjoy looking up at the stars. It almost feels like we're so close to touching the sky."

"I agree..." A question comes to mind. "This may be off topic, but would you mind helping me out with something?"

Milky turns to her. Fine explains he situation and the pieces. "You need a hint on how they may look like?" She questioned.

"Even Crimson doesn't know. So I'm left clueless. All we can think of is left behind treasures from the Sunny Castle. Like the Sunny Dagger."

"Its up to Crimson. But if she's anything like the other spirits, then its treasure she onced had dearly."

"DON'T COMPARE US!" The two hissed.

They ignored them. "That's the thing, Crimson doesn't remember how they look like. Its like her memories wiped out." An instant reminder flashes through her head. "Memories...?"

"What?"

"Yesterday when I found the dagger, I remembered something about my past. I met Crimson but she was instantly sealed again. Mother sealed my memories away from my meeting with her. I have a feeling it'll keep happening every time I find a piece. Its even very strange. What's with all the seals? Couldn't they have erased the memory or was it on purpose?"

The mood just turned serious. "From what I learned about the late queen and king of the Sunny Kingdom is they tend to keep lots of secrets. I didn't even know they also had a spirit as well. I thought they were spirit free. But Crimson is the proof. They aren't any different. As for the seals, I have no idea. The main possibility is magic."

"Magic? But I don't possess any magic."

"Oh yeah? If you aren't a magic user, why do you have Crimson?"

"What're you trying to say?" Fine raises an eyebrow. "Come to think, what's your magic?"

"My magic doesn't work in morning very well. It works in night because all the stars are out. Just by looking at the stars, I'm able to see the future."

"That's so cool!"

Milky giggles but continues. "I can also summon a katana made from pieces of star dust!"

"Incredible!" Then Shade pops up in her mind. "Do you know what Shade's magic is?"

"Big brother's? He hasn't told you?"

"No. Not once."

"His is unique. He can make illusions." Milky places her finger and her chin. "That's odd. He always uses his illusions to mess around. I guess he's going to use it for in time of need."

Fine didn't bother question her.

"Ahem! Stop getting off topic!" Priestess said.

They realized they were talking about spirits, down to magic. "Right, right! So what do you mean about me having Crimson?" Fine asks.

"Only magic users can be chosen to become spirit holders. Since we're different and stronger than normal humans. But for a non user to be chosen is impossible." Realization face. "Hey...how long have you know Crimson?"

"Well I remembered seeing her at age 4 and I just remembered her now. Why?"

"What if each time you collect the puzzles, more memories will come back."

"I don't follow you. What do you mean?"

"Each time you remember, a seal will be broken." Priestess explained. "Each seal that breaks, memories will start coming back. If memories are coming back then your magic might come back as well."

"Magic? But I just said-"

"Regular humans would use the Moon dagger for advantage. A normal being cannot be able to look at the Sun dagger. It'll drive them mad." Priestess narrows her eyes. "There's a chance your parents sealed your magic. Therefore, in order to remember, you must collet those items."

"Sealed away...huh..." Fine glances at Crimson. "Shouldn't you know the truth? You saw me as an infant so you should know."

Crimson just stares at Fine. She let's out a sight then crosses her legs. "Listen I'm going to be honest with you...before I was sealed away during your birth, I sensed large amount of magic in your body. So Elsa, my previous host, used me to seal it away. Since the Sunny blade was my old weapon, I took it down with me." She explained.

"I guess that explains why I was able to see you in full image."

"I suppose. Anyway before I could see the other seals, I was in a dark space for nearly your whole life. But since you touched the blade, it weakened the seal and gave me the ability to see what you see."

Fine stiffens. "Then...you must know about my memories!"

"Sorry kid. But this is as much information I can tell you. You must remember for yourself. I can't tell you everything."

"But-"

"Sh!" Crimson looks at the doorway. "Tsk." She disappears, along with Priestess.

"So that's how it is." An older woman said. Malia enters the planetarium with a straight face. Both girls looks at her in shock. Before either could speak, Malia raises her hand. "I won't tell so relax. There's no need for an explanation either."

"So...you know?" Fine asks.

"My dear, I've know since I first saw you. You're a splitting image of your mother."

"You knew my mother?!"

Malia let's out a laugh. "I've known her since we were 7! We constantly got into fights and silly arguments! But we were a good team, mostly great friends! Of course, her journey ended once she married Truth! Quite a charmer! Soon Xavier was born and after that I married Milky's father! Than Shade was born! Couple years later, you were born! Sadly I couldn't meet you because of my health but I've received letters about Rein and you!"

"Mother wrote about me?" Malia sees the sadness in Fine's eyes. "That's funny... She always gave me the cold shoulder."

"Every mother loves their child. I guess you reminded her about the days when she was young."

Fine scoffs. "Yeah right."

Milky senses how uncomfortably she is. "H-How about we get some lunch?" She asks. Malia, sensing it too, claps her hands in agreement.

"I'll go tell the chef! After that, we'll chat!"

Milky leads Fine out to the balcony.

...

After a couple plates of cake, Fine was starting to feel better. She chatted and laughed. She got to know more about Malia and Milky. Deep in her heart, she felt the urge to cry for never having these moments with her family.

"Its getting late." Malia said.

Fine looks at the sky and sees the sun coming down. "We've been chatting for a long time." She pouts childishly. "I wanna see photos of Shade and Milky when they were babies!"

"Absolutely not!" They all jump and spot Shade below the balcony. "Show one picture and I'll annoying stick by your side!"

"Eh!? I don't want that! Anyway what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you!" Fine points at herself, Milky and Malia point at Fine. "Yes you!"

"Why?"

"Why not? I've been by you all this time that it got boring!"

Milky and Malia exchange teasing smiles. "My little boy has found someone!" Malia said.

"Hurry and confess big brother!" Milky said.

Fine stood there, not knowing what they mean. While Shade turned red. "QUIET!" He jumps up onto the balcony and takes Fine by the arm. He swings her into his arms and carries her bridal style. "See you at dinner!"

"Wait a-" Shade flashes away with Fine.

...

Fine was in Shade's room now. Shade puts her down.

"Sorry. I couldn't think of anywhere to go. My room is the only place where I have privacy." Shade said.

"Its okay." Fine answered and walked over to his bed. She flops on her back and stares up at the ceiling. Shade flops next to her and joins her. "Your mother is kind."

"She's always been like that when it comes to girls." Shade said. "She wants me to get married already."

"Married?" Finally she realizes it. Her face reddens as she remembered Milky telling her the same thing. "Milky even told that to me!" Now Shade's blushing like crazy.

"Sorry about that."

"Its okay!"

Fine sits up. "I better go! Rein and Xavier must be waiting for me!"

"Y-Yeah..."

Fine gets off the bed and runs out of the room. "Goodnight!"

That night Fine couldn't help but think about what happened that day. Milky was like a little sister and Malia was a mother figure. She wondered about Shade's father. But decided not to think too deep into it.

"What's with that grin?" Rein asks. "Something good happen?"

"Yup! I got to know more about Milky and the queen! Their both very friendly and funny!" Fine said as she was undoing her hair. Rein gets the brush and goes behind Fine. She begins brushing her hair. "How was your day?"

To Fine's surprise, Rein stopped. She turns around and flinches. Rein was blushing and daydreaming. "I spent the day with Bright! He's such a charmer! We went out into the town and had a great time! Then we..." She squeals and shakes Fine. "I wish this day never ended!" Rein stops shaking Fine when Xavier enters the room.

His hair was wet and he had different clothes on. "Did you go bathe?" Fine asks.

"More like pushed into a fountain. I swear! I think that woman was following me!" He said.

"Woman?"

"This woman I met at the town. I met her as soon as I departed with Rein and Bright. First it was an accident but it kept happening! She was driving me insane! I couldn't look at swords in peace!" He puts the bag down. "She kept blaming her companions which I think we involve as well. I just hope we never meet again!" He takes off his shoes and cloak the walks towards the bed. "I assume you had a better day than me." Rein was about to speak, but Xavier cuts her off. "By the looks I already know. I'm going to have a decent talk with Bright in the morning!"

"Don't be harsh!" Rein pleaded.

"How was your day?" Xavier looks at Fine, ignoring Rein.

"It was fun! I got to know more about the queen and Milky! They even wish I'd marry Shade!" Fine said.

"Marry!?"

They had an argument about it. Mostly Rein and Xavier. Fine passed out for most of it.

* * *

**Fine's Dream**

_The sound of the baby crying. Then the sound of a rattle._

_"Its okay. We're here for you!" Said a female. "Your our daughter so we'll always protect you! No matter how many people shun you and no matter what the elders tell us to do, we'll always watch you from the distance!"_

_"We love your sister, your brother, and we also love you! If we shun you, that doesn't mean we hate you. If we keep you in these walls, it doesn't mean we're keeping you prisoner. We'll be doing that to protect you from danger and your destiny. No matter what, our children are our priority! That also means you as well." A male said._

_The baby coos as the man lifts her from the crib. The baby grips on the mother's finger._

_"As much as it hurts for us to not see you grow in person, we'll always be thinking about you. We're only doing this for you safety." The male said._

_"We don't ever want to lose you...again..." The woman starts sobbing. "Fine!"_

* * *

Fine's eyes swung open. Tears were rolling down her face. 'Why am I crying?' She questions herself. She sits up but notices she was changed in a nightgown and her siblings sleeping by her side. A faint smile comes across her face and she quietly gets off of the bed.

Fine walks out to the balcony and just gazes at the sky.

The sky was filled with stars and the moon was so clear. Everything looks beautiful and in peace, yet its sad and afraid.

Fine crosses her arms and starts rethinking about her dream. Every time she heard the couples voices, it made her cry.

"Why did I have that dream?" Fine questions herself silently.

"Its no dream." Fine looks over to her right and sees Crimson. "Its a memory."

"Memory? Why did I remember something so long ago?"

Crimson puts hands behind her head and looks away. "I figured you'd want a memory to show you how much you're loved. But don't get me wrong! I just wanted to see you cry for my entertainment!"

Fine smiles. "Thank you Crimson..."

"Tch. Whatever! Go back to sleep! We're finally leaving this hellhole!"

"Okay!"

Crimson disappears while Fine walks back inside.

...

The next morning they all went in front of the palace to prepare for their journey.

Fine kept looking around for Shade. "Where's Shade?" She asks Bright.

Bright just smiles. "Don't worry. He's just talking to his mother about his next assignment!" He answered.

"What assignment?"

"Oh yeah! You don't know yet!" He thinks of a way to explain. "Once one of the siblings are elected for the future crown, the remainders receive assignments to solve territories problems."

"Like what?"

Bright messes up her hair lightly. "Don't worry about it. It isn't something I can say to your innocent mind."

"I'm the only person to do that." Shade said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Shade!" Fine said. "Since when did you get here?"

"Just now." Shade was glaring at Bright's hand because it was still on Fine's head.

Bright smirks and removes his hand. "I'm going with Rein now! She's all yours!" Fine watches Bright walk to Rein. When Rein spots him, she immediately smiles happily and clings onto his arm.

'Looks like Rein found somebody.' Fine thought. She looks up at Shade who's staring down at her. Once they make eye contact, Fine blushes and looks away. "S-So..um..."

"Did you sleep okay?" Shade asks.

Fine makes a questioning look. "Yes. Why?"

Shade flicks her head. "Your eyes are a bit swollen. Were you crying?"

"I just had a good dream. Haven't had one in a while." Fine smiles.

Before Shade spoke, he sees his mother coming their direction. She bows her head to him and walks in front of Fine.

"Queen Malia?" Fine says in a questioning tone. Malia pinches her cheek. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Its Malia to you!" She releases her cheek. Fine rubs her cheek. 'I see where Shade gets his ideas.' She thought. "Or..."

"Hm?" Fine looks up at Malia.

"You can call me mother."

Shade looks at her in surprise. Rein and Xavier immediately turn to them after hearing that. "Mother?" Malia nods. Fine's eyes drop to the floor. She cheeks slightly red. "Mother..." A small smile comes across her face. She looks at Malia again with a cheerful look. "Okay! M-Mother!"

Malia pulls Fine into a hug and strokes her hair. "I'll always be here whenever you need me or come visit. You're always welcome, Fine." Fine hugs back and nods.

Shade clears his throat. "We must be going now." He said.

They departed. "I-I'm off, m-mother!" Fine said.

"Have a safe trip." Malia said.

"I'll be back soon." Shade said.

"I'll always be here!"

Shade and Fine walk towards the others.

"All set?" Toma asks.

"Yes." Shade answers.

Mirlo, Lione, Chiffon, and Rein enter the carriage. Bright and Auler sat on the drivers seat. Toma, Shade, and Fine walked alongside the carriage.

"Wait! Big sister!" Milky called out.

Fine spins around and finds Milky hugging her instantly. "Milky?" Fine could feel Milky trembling. "Oh Milky..." Fine wraps her arms around the small child. "We'll see each other soon."

Milky nods and wipes her eyes. "Come closer." She whispered. Fine bends down to Milky's height. "I hope the day will never come when we'll have to fight!"

"I agree."

Crimson and Priestess make eye contact through their hosts eyes.

_"We'll see each other soon. Make this girl stronger by then."_ Priestess said.

_"No need to tell me."_ Crimson said.

Finally Fine catches up to the others. She waves goodbye to Milky and Malia. They wave back.

"Hey Fine..." Rein said.

"Yes?" Fine looks at her sister.

"Looks like they really want you to become their family."

"That's true?" Fine starts getting suspicious.

Rein makes a mischievous grin. "Looks like they want Shade to be your bride!"

Fine blushes madly. Shade and Xavier pretend not to listen while the sisters argue...more like tease?


	6. NOT AN UPDATE

**NOT AN UPDATE!**

**I just need help. I want to make an opening song for Crimson Soul and I need your help.**

**As soon as I choose one this message will be deleted.**

**List as much as you want but know that I'll only choose one. Probably two for the ending song.**

**So please help if you can!**

**I'll make the chapter longer than the last for your help! It may take awhile but its the least I can do for your help and struggles to find a song!**

**It needs to match the story so far!**

**Thank you and hopefully I'll be able to update quickly!**

_**~ PosXNeg**_


	7. Chapter 6: Crimson's Amulet

**Opening Song~**

**Human by Krewella**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Crimson's Amulet**

Rein was healing Fine's latest injury. Somehow Fine managed to cut herself even though her dagger was in the carriage. Fine still hasn't told anyone about the Sunny Dagger! Though Fine thinks Toma knows because he's been having her back.

"You have to be more careful! You'll receive scars!" Rein scolded. "Healing scars are beyond my limits!" She's been scolding Fine for the past 10 minutes.

Xavier couldn't help out because he'll just get dragged in and soon both of them would have to suffer Rein's motherly scolding.

"Done! Just be careful next time!" Rein got up, but stumbled a bit. Fine caught her sister and sat her back down.

"You've been healing us a lot lately. Is that even healthy for you?" Fine asks.

"Healing takes a lot of the users energy. It takes time to regenerate." Rein wiped her forehead. "This is the downfall of magic. It consumes too much energy." Rein smiles at Fine. "I guess you can say you're lucky not to be a magic user."

Fine stared at her sister then slightly nods. "Yeah..." This brings back memories. Usually the people will look down on her because she wasn't born with the ability to use magic. No matter how many times she tried, nothing will work. So they made her study about magic, language, kingdoms, and lots of books about history and royalty.

The first person who told her about being lucky was Emon... He was always kind to her and taught her everything she needed to know.

"I'll...go get Bright to take you inside the carriage. You need to rest." Fine said.

"Thank you." Rein sat patiently.

Fine got Bright and told him. He nodded in understanding and went to Rein.

Suddenly she felt something cold on her neck, making her gasp and turn around quickly. Shade was grinning at her and her flute. "Don't want to lose thing again, don't we?" He said.

She smiles and takes the flute. "Guess not. Thank you!" She was about to grab it.

"You know...I haven't heard you play in a while. Is something in your mind?"

"Well- No. It's nothing." She puts away her flute. "I've just been thinking. That's all."

"If you need me, I'll be there. Just come and tell me if it's becoming a problem."

Fine smiles. "Thank you." Shade blushes and nods. "I'm going to the pond so I can think more quietly. If anyone needs me, you know where I am!"

"You don't want me to accompany you?"

"I'll be fine! You taught me self defense!"

Fine walked pass the trees and soon out of sight. She didn't know how exhausted she felt when she sat down and sighed.

Crimson reveals herself. She leaned against the tree. "You're running out of time." She said.

"Don't you think I know? I just don't know why I'm so tired."

"It's because you're losing energy. If we don't find the next item, you'll die."

Fine stares at Crimson in disbelief. "No way! But how am I suppose to find the next item without knowing where it's at?"

"Let me try to remember." Crimson floated a bit then snaps her fingers. "My amulet!"

"Amulet? I thought those were destroyed after the disaster of the first princess of the Sunny Kingdom?"

"True, but my amulet is special. It can't be destroyed. The only one who can destroy it is the one who can touch it?"

"Does that mean only the owner could use it? Like if someone attempts to touch it or use it, they'll burn or disintegrate?"

"Exactly!"

"How were you able to get it?"

"It's because I made it."

Fine nearly fell back but she caught herself. "You made it?! How?! Did you use magic?"

"I was like you. I couldn't use magic."

"Eh? But don't you have to use magic in order to create one?"

"Not in my case." Crimson floated next to Fine. "Tell me...how much do you know about genetics?"

"In what way?"

"When both parents have brown eyes and they have a child with green eyes, what does that mean?"

"It means they could've gotten them by their grandparents or great-grandparents."

"Exactly. If the genetic didn't come from that one generation, it was from the generation from before. The parents hold it in their blood. Something like that."

"So what you're trying to say is, just because you don't have magic doesn't mean it's in your blood?"

"Yup. Meaning you'll pass it onto your child and they'll have magic or your grandchildren. My explanation is crappy but I'm glad you understood."

"I understood it pretty well."

Crimson floats above Fine. "Back to the topic. I used my blood to create it. As a result only I can touch it."

"But what about the magic?"

"That's the part that confused me. The priestess told me my blood was strong and rich. If I was able to use magic like everyone else, I would've become the strongest of them all."

"So is your magic infinite?"

"The amulet is. Not the user though. It still exhausted me because of the energy consuming out of my body."

"Oh...so it's the same like magic users."

"Yeah, but it's worse for those who don't have magic. As magic users, they have barriers to protect themselves from any type of exhaustion. Non magic users don't have barriers, therefore we have to be careful on what we do."

"Yikes."

"Indeed."

"Any clue where your amulet might be?"

"That's the real problem."

"Let me guess, you don't know."

"I do know actually. Remember? I created it so that means I'm connected to it."

"Okay? What's the problem?"

"I can use my energy to take us there, but that means we'll have to depart with everyone from here."

"...what?"

Crimson sits next to Fine. "We need to amulet. If we get the amulet, we'll be able to find the next item more quickly."

"B-But my siblings and friends? Does that mean I'll have to leave them and go back alone?"'

"That's exactly what it means." Fine bites her bottom lip. "Trust me, I felt this way before for the same yet different reason. But you're considered a young lady at this point and it's time to take risks into your own hands. You're no longer a child who needs protecting and being pampered. Now it's time to fight back and going out on your own."

Fine takes a deep breath. "When do we leave?"

"**_Tonight_**."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Sorry for a super late update and short chapter! I just needed to get you guys know the current situation with Fine!**

**Maybe the next chapter will be longer! But I hope you like this chapter! Sorry if my explaining sucked, but it was the best I could do!**

**Follow, favorite, or leave a comment!**

**See you next time! :D**


	8. Chapter 7: Allies?

**Opening Song~**

**Human by Krewella**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Allies?**

Everyone was around the campfire. This campfire was a comfortable silence, but Fine was having trouble thinking about what's going to happen soon.

"Say Fine," Rein said, "how about you play the flute? It's been a while since we heard you play!"

Fine looked up and saw the pleading looks on their eyes. "I suppose." She said. 'It's the least I can do.' She took out her flute. The song she began playing was called Adore You. She had no idea why she decided to play this song. Was it because she was saying farewell? Without realizing, she messed up on a note and stopped.

"Fine?" Xavier softly said.

"I'm sorry... I guess I'm not up for playing the flute right now."

"It's okay! Maybe next time!" Mirlo said. Fine nods. "Maybe you should get some sleep."

Fine stood up. "Then I'm going to sleep first."

"Good night!" Chiffon, Mirlo, Lione, and Rein said in sync.

"Sleep well." Bright said.

"Night Fine." Toma said.

"Sweet dreams~" Auler said.

"If you need anything, just call me." Xavier said. Fine nods.

Fine glances at Shade who's looking at her. "Night." He said.

"Good night." Fine said and walks to the carriage.

"_I'll give you the signal when everyone's asleep. For now rest a bit._" Crimson said in Fine's mind. Fine stayed in silence but she understood.

...

Midnight came and soon everyone was asleep. Shade was keeping watch.

Crimson told Fine to quietly sneak away. 'This is going way too smoothly than expected.' Fine thought. Crimson agreed. When they were a couple feet away, Fine stops.

"Ready?" Crimson asks.

Before Fine could answer, there was a rustle sound. Both become alarmed, but immediately let their guard down once Shade appears. And he didn't look happy.

"Sh-Shade? What're doing here?" Fine asks. 'That was a stupid question...'

"I could ask the same thing. What're you doing late at night? Are you planning on sneaking away?" He asks.

Fine didn't look at him in the eye. "Wh-What if I am?"

"Tell me."

"You wouldn't understand." Fine turns away. "I'm doing this for everyone's sake. I don't want to drag everyone down because I can't use magic."

"Is this what it's about?"

"Not exactly. Just leave me alone."

Shade hugs Fine from behind. "Remember what you said to me that day? On the balcony? To stay by your side until you grew stronger!" Fine bit her bottom lip. "Stay. If you're struggling for something, just tell me. Let me know what's going on."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Is it bad to care? Cause I think I'm allowed to care for those I love."

Fine felt her heart skip a beat. "Shade..." She turns to him and smiles. "Thank you for always being there." She caught Shade off guard. She tippy toed and kissed him.

Shade's eyes widened.

_Kiss me on the lip as a reward will be enough!_

Fine got back down and just smiles. "I love you. I wish we didn't have to leave things like this. I hope we'll see each other soon."

"Fine...what..." Shade's eyes slowly close and he knocks out. Fine struggled to lay him down. She smiles with guilt.

"Let's get that amulet. Then search for the remaining items." Crimson nods and takes over Fine's body. Soon the two disappeared in darkness.

...

Fine hasn't been properly rested for 3 days. Crimson said they were close, but it looked farther than close!

"You sure are weak." Crimson said.

"You have no right saying that! You're not the one who's walking!" Fine snapped and stared at Crimson, who was floating. "Can I at least rest a bit? I feel like I'm going to collapse."

"We can't delay any further! The deadline is coming closer!"

"Listen, I still don't know much about you. I still don't know why I was chosen for this. Now that we're alone... Why don't you tell me now? You can trust me now, right?"

Crimson looks down. "I know you have lots of questions, but none can be answered right now. You still haven't met the others. So far we encountered the Priestess, and if we're lucky we'll be able to meet the others."

"Sadly. It sucks we're going to be enemies in the ends." Fine jumped over the fallen tree and landed perfectly. She collapse on her knees afterwards. "I can't go on. I need to rest."

"Tch! Do you have any-" Crimson notices Fine's heavy breathing. "Hey? What's up with you?" Fine's face was flushed, which was concerning Crimson. At that point, she knew exactly what was wrong. "Damn it! Why do you have a fever now of all days? What are we going to do? How did you catch a fever so-" She stopped midsentence and grits her teeth. "Crap... I've been out too long."

"C-Crimson?"

"I'm going to leave you for a while. I can't be out so long or else more of your energy will be drained!"

"Don't go...please..."

Crimson froze. **_"Big sis! Don't go please!"_** She bit her bottom lip. "I won't be gone long. Rest for now."

Fine falls asleep while Crimson slowly fades till she's back into Fine.

-.-.-

Fine woke up and slowly remembered where she was.

"Crimson?" She whispered. No response. "Crimson!" Still nothing. Fine began to panic and weakly got to her feet. "CRIMSON!"

The bushes move, making Fine flinch. She moves with caution with the dagger in her hand. Before she reached to the bush, a small boy came out. Like...a small boy. Fine froze and hid the dagger behind her back. Carefully putting it back to place. The small boy twirls around.

"Papa! There's a girl here!" He called out.

An older man, yet barely any taller than the boy. comes from behind and stares at Fine. "My word...what's a young girl doing out here in the middle of the night?" He asks.

Fine straightens her back. "W-Well... It's a long story. Um..."

"Forgive my son for startling you! My name is King! This is my son, Solo."

Solo stares at Fine with curiosity. "You're hair is unusual as well!" He said.

"Why thank you... My name is Fine. Sorry if I trespass this place. I'm lost and hungry... I don't know where to go. My friend disappeared and I don't know where she went."

"You sound like you're in a troubling situation. Why don't you come with us? We'll take you to my village. We have lots of food, but we'll think out rest later since you're so tall!" King said.

"Thank you so much for your kindness." The walk was awkward. Since Fine was tall, she had to keep at a slow pace for Solo and King. She found out how tired they looked. Probably because they wanted to be faster. So Fine bent down and held out her hands. "King, Solo, I don't mind giving you a lift. It's the least I can do after so much what you've done so far."

King and Solo go on Fine's hands. When she lift them up, they lay flat.

"I-I'm sorry! I'll be slower next time!"

"That's alright dear. Just not use to this. As you can tell, this is the first time we've actually encountered a human." King said as he helped Solo up.

"Really? You sound so familiar with people like me." Fine took an easy pace so the small beings won't fall.

"We know our history and I talked to humans through letters. Plus I'm only familiar because I know you're a child. You're near the adult age, are you not?"

"Yes. I'll be 15 in a few months."

"Amazing!" Solo said excitedly. "Humans really do few live for a short period!"

"P-Pardon?"

"Forgive my son." King sighed. "In our history, we learned humans don't live long. They live for a short period of time. Unlike your race, our race can live for hundreds of years!"

Fine stared with amazement. "That's incredible! There must be tons of you!"

"Sadly there isn't."

"Huh? Why?"

"We're not like humans. Do you want to know how long it takes for a child to become an adult." Fine shakes her head. "It takes 64 years just to be an acknowledge adult. For humans, it's 16, isn't it?"

Fine nearly tripped, but quickly caught her balance. "S-Sorry!" She stares at them in shock. "That's like 4 times 16! So how old is Solo?!"

"40. For humans I'll be 10." Solo answered.

"Amazing..."

Fine continued to walk in a slow pace. "Stop!"

"Wh-What?"

"We're here!"

Fine looked around. "I don't see anything."

"That's because you need to look up!"

"Up?" Fine looked up at the trees. When she found what she was looking for, she couldn't find the words to explain the beauty. It was like she was looking at another world. There was small buildings, bridges, and roads. It was amazing how such a small place can live in the trees. "Do you go up and down all the time?"

"Not everyone. Only those who gather supplies. And me!" Solo said.

"Which he's not suppose to. Solo tends to explore and wonder. He wants to travel instead of exceeding my throne." King said.

Fine didn't feel very surprise. It was quite obvious... "Is Solo your only child?"

"No. I have 11 daughters. All born on the same day."

Now this is surprising. "W-Whoa. You're must be a busy man. Raising your children and ruling a kingdom."

"Not really. I love my family and my kingdom. I consider everyone my child." He smiles warmly.

Fine couldn't think of any words. This tiny man cares for so much of his citizens.

Just like...

_~.~.~_

_"Your majesty! Something has happened in the village! There has been an accident!" Said the guard._

_King Truth's eyes widened. "Let's hurry! Was anyone injured?" He asks as they all left._

_Little Fine watched as her father continued to walk away. She held onto her bear and looks down. "Daddy's always busy. It's like he doesn't love me."_

_"That's not true, my princess." Said the royal scientist, Omendo. "Your father may think about his people, but that's not because it's the king's responsibility. It's because he cares deeply for this country. He loves his people like their his own, but that doesn't mean he hates his family. He adores his family. So think before you say anything, my princess. One day you'll rule so consider this a lesson." Omendo walks away._

_Fine stared at her father with new admiration. "He truly...is king." She smiles._

_~.~.~_

"Your majesty...has a big heart." Fine spoke with a smile. "You remind me of a man I once knew."

"Let me guess! Was it King Truth?" King said.

Before Fine could react, there was a scream. Not of fear, but of joy?

"THE KING BROUGHT A HUMAN!" Shrieked a citizen. One by one people began looking over the edge and staring at Fine.

"Have you climbed before?" King asks Fine

Soon Fine climbed up and was created with happy smiles. Somehow she made it in the day of the banquet so it was fun. She's been wanting to speak to King about how she knew her father. So many questions filled in her mind. 'He did talk to others through letters. Maybe that's how he knew dad?' She wondered. Though she was tall, she still had a great time.

Solo was quite the adventurous boy, so Fine told stories and everyone listened.

"The world is filled with so much that it's so hard to see it all! Everywhere you go, you'll either learn something new or obtain new knowledge!" Fine began. "Out there is a world filled with people who can use magic! Unlike me, my siblings can use magic! My older twin can heal and destruct! My older brother can summon swords! Which is really cool! There's so much talent and you just have to know more! But it's also dangerous." Fine crossed her legs. "Out there you need to know the good, bad, and ugly. There's good people and there's bad people. Then there's traitors and back stabbers! So out there is full of dangerous yet beautiful things. So ask me any questions."

"Have you been to the Sunny Kingdom?" Asked a small young girl. "I read stories about it! The place where the sun always shined and where it's filled with so much magic users! There's hardly any non magic users there! Plus it's the strongest kingdom!"

Fine was struck. Hearing that name just brought memories. She forced a smile. "If it's a story, such a place doesn't exist. It's a fairy tale."

"Eh~ That sucks! I would've love to have seen it! It sounds so magical!"

"Yup." Fine felt guilty for lying but what was she suppose to say? But she wasn't really lying either. Sunny Kingdom is now just a fairy tale. "So anymore questions?"

Later she sat on a tree branch and watched the trees that went for smiles.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Asked a girl. She stood next to Fine a gently smiles. She had short blonde hair and forest green eyes. Fine can pretty much guess who she is just by the way she stood and looked. "Sorry it took a while for my introduction. I'm Princess Ichele. First born sister and princess in the Seed Kingdom."

"Pleasure to meet you." Fine bows her head. "My name is Fine."

They watched the moon shine in the sky. Just staring at the moon made Fine sad. It reminded her so much about the Moon Kingdom and...Shade. She felt so guilty about leaving him. She had this strong urge to go back to him, but she couldn't.

"You look troubled. Is something wrong?" Ichele asks.

"I-I'm fine! That's my name after all!" Fine answered. Ichele gave an unsatisfied look which made Fine give up. "I did something terrible to those who cared so much for me. All I want to do is look for them and go home! But I no longer have one..."

"Because the Sunny Kingdom was destroyed." Fine stared at Ichele with shock. "I know who you are better than you know it. You came to the Seed Kingdom when you were a toddler." Ichele giggled. "I'm not surprise you have no memory. You and Rein were so tiny. Xavier would chase after you because you were so active."

"I'm confuse. I thought your people never encountered tall humans?"

"That's a lie. Your father was the first man my father ever talked to. King Truth was like you in a way. He was easy to read and troubled. He was to wed with the princess of the Sunny Kingdom even though he only sees her as a friend. He also didn't want to be king. Saying he has no interest."

"But father loved his kingdom! How could he possibly had no interest?"

"He was still young so he didn't want to hold a bunch of responsibility. Not till my father taught him about being a king. When King Truth grew older, he began to look up to my father. The two are such good friends. After he married the princess, began to start a family. Eventually they came here to introduce you and your siblings. I know it's hard to process, but you would've known eventually." Ichele smiles sadly. "I was upset when I found out the Sunny Kingdom perished. I didn't believe it after you said it yourself. It was just a fairy tale..."

Fine pokes Ichele out of daze. "It's not completely gone. It's in ruins. I can also bring it back!"

"Impossible. You can't bring back something that-"

"It's possible." Fine gave Ichele her determined eyes. "All I need to find a couple of things and return back to the Sunny Kingdom before my birthday. Princess Ichele, I beg of you as an old friend from the past, please help me! I need your help!" Ichele stared at Fine with surprise. "I've always been weak because I don't know how to use magic, but if I had the amulet then I can use it to bring back my home! I know you know where it's located! Please tell me!"

Ichele bit her bottom lip. She takes a deep breathe. "It's not here, but I have something else."

"What is it?"

Ichele walked away. She came back 30 minutes later with something in her hand. "Here." Fine held out her hand and Ichele places a ring on Fine's palm. "A ring."

"It's a protected ring. It'll protect you from getting hurt. Something Crimson used in the old days."

Fine flinched. "How do you know about Crimson?"

"Gardener. Reveal yourself." A tall man appears behind Ichele. His clothes were dirty and he wore a long scarf. His hair was brown like dirt and his eyes were green as grass. "I know you have Crimson, but it seems to us she's recovering. She let herself out too long so she won't be able to come out for another 3 days.

"Three days?!" Fine glanced at Gardener. He was...different. He was human size. Not small.

Gardener smiles. "Greetings. Sorry if Crimson is bossy. She tends to do that every now and then. That girl has always pushed herself to the limit." He scratched the back of his head. "I wish we can speak for a little longer, but unlike the others, I have a short limit. I can only be out for 5 minutes."

"Why?"

"I'm different. Let's just say that. Farewell, Princess Fine, and tell Crimson I said hello."

"Farewell, Gardener." He disappears and Ichele grips her hands.

"About the amulet you speak of, Gardener already told me. He was close to Crimson back in their days so trusted him to hide the amulet. Gardener hid it in the Flame Kingdom, but be careful Fine. The more you know, the more danger you'll get yourself into. The more you meet the spirits, the more difficult the task will be. Be safe, my dear friend."

Fine nods and puts on the ring. "Thank you Ichele. For understanding and giving my hope." Now she really needed to get stronger. She needed to do this.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Super late update and sorry for those who waited so long. Especially for the other stories. Been busy and trying new things. Especially since it's finals and stuff...**

**So thank you for your patience and I'll update when I can!**

**Please favorite, follow, review, and ask questions!**

**ONLY ABOUT THIS STORY**

**Because you all probably want to ask something about a different story. **

**I know who you are! ****Just kidding. I don't, but I can guess.**

**See ya next time!**


	9. Chapter 8: Till The Day We Meet

**Opening Song~**

**Human by Krewella**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Till The Day We Meet Again**

Fine had to be completely honest, she would miss this place even though she's only been here for a day. Ichele and her siblings waved down at Fine. King went down with Fine.

"Thank you again, your majesty. I'll repay you one day!" Fine said.

"Just be safe is all I ask for." King said.

"Um...your majesty?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"Can you tell me...about my father." King gave her a questioning look. "W-Well...you see..." She tries to find the words.

King slightly tilts his head and smiles. "Your father loved all his children equally. Ever since he found out you didn't have magic, he felt the urge to protect you. Even if it meant you think he hated you. During our letters, he told me how much he wanted to comfort you. You see, Fine, did you ever know what your parents magic are? And how the Sunny Kingdom became so powerful till it's last breathe?"

"No... I never knew. What were they?"

"The Queen was able to heal, erase, and rewrite memories. The King was allowed to created barriers and summon any type of weapons. Unlike your father, your brother only summons swords. As for your sister, she's allowed to heal and destruct."

"Then they would be able to become great rulers...unlike me."

"You're wrong. Being a leader doesn't mean have strength. You don't need magic to fight wars or fix anything. Sometimes it's good to be normal. Look at those with no magic! They built with their bare hands without magic and learned to things the hard way. You don't need to be strong or brave. True strength", he points at Fine's heart, "comes within the heart. Just believe in yourself."

"Your majesty..." Fine sheds tears and holds King face to her face. He touches her cheek and comforts her. "Thank you so much. I'll hold those words closely."

"Be well. Remember you have allies. Trust them and be honest with them. I'm sure your siblings are worried out of their minds." Fine nods.

Fine smiles with gratitude and looks over to Ichele. She turns to her and says, "When the day comes, I'll be needing your help. Let's be like our fathers, yet different in a way."

Ichele nods in response. Fine left King on one of the branches and bows.

"May your ancestors lead you to the path of rights. Princess Fine of the Sunny Kingdom." King said.

Fine left and waved back at them. The whole village were watching her go. Now she had to find a way to go to the Flame Kingdom. She rubbed the ring and prayed. "Please be safe, everyone."

"Are we finally out?" Crimson asked out of the blue.

Fine stumbled and stares at Crimson. "Where were you the whole time?! I thought Ichele said you weren't coming for another 3 days!"

"The Seed Kingdom has a strong flow of magic. I'm surprise it hasn't changed... But I'm glad it's still the same." Crimson makes a sincere face. "What will you do now?"

"Easy. I'm going to the Flame Kingdom." Crimson sighed, as though she was disappointed. "What's wrong?"

"I thought if I led you to the Seed Kingdom, you'll learn something."

"What? So you led me there in purpose?"

"King reminded me of a dear friend. Believe it or not, I knew King when he was a boy. Since he can live for hundreds of years. I knew he would be like his father, so I wanted you to learn something. To trust and strength."

"But it was you who insisted we leave."

"Can't deny that, but I have a reason. You reminded me so much of my past. If I wasn't here, you'd probably have trust issues and go against your love ones. Especially the man you love."

"So we need to go back? How will we know where they are?"

Crimson shrugged. "What do you think? Now it's up to you. From here, I'll be guiding you. I'll be inside you and helping you. Just remember, if you bleed... I'll appear."

"What's with you all of a sudden?"

"Let's just say...this is a trial. Your deadline is your birthday. If you fail to retrieve everything and return back to the kingdom, you'll perish because you failed."

"Right..."

"So what is it? Your answer."

Fine smirks. "I'll be able to meet them halfway to the Flame Kingdom. Shade did say he'll always find me." Fine ties her hair in a ponytail and grabs her dagger. "Today onward, I'll find my own strength. I'll fight if I have to, but I won't kill. I'll bring my kingdom back with my bare hands if I have to!" She chops off her hair. Her hair became short instantly. Her hair was above her shoulders. Crimson didn't know if she should be shocked or full of new admiration for the young girl. "Follow me till the end the last breathe Crimson! Let's rebuild the Sunny Kingdom!"

Crimson smiles. "Not like I can go anywhere. I'll always follow you, my adorable vessel."

Fine left the chopped hair on the ground. "Shade will find me. If he finds me, surely everyone else would as well. Let's go."

-.-.-.-.-

After Fine's departure, her hair lied in the ground for 2 days. Eventually someone found it. He pulled down his scarf and revealed his face. His violet-blue eyes were exhausted and his eyes widened when he got a good look at the hair. He picked up the hair.

"No doubt about it...it's hers." He spoke softly. He takes out his marble and poured magic into it. "I found something that belongs to Fine. Search for a girl with short magenta hair. I'll meet you all at the Flame Kingdom." He puts the marble away. "Please be at the Flame Kingdom!"


	10. Chapter 9: Making the Plans

**Opening Song~**

**Human by Krewella**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Making the Plans**

Rein listened to Shade's message through the marble. She repeated it over and over again. Trying to make sure his words weren't her imagination. Xavier finally grabbed her wrist to make her stop.

"Rein. Go rest." He said.

"I can't unless I know she's alright. And what did he mean a girl with short magenta hair? Did Fine chopped off her hair?" Rein said.

"You're exhausted. Please go rest."

"How can I?! My twin is out there by herself! Last time this happened, she was injured and got kidnapped! What if that happens again? None of us will be there for her!"

"She's made it that far, hasn't she?" Toma joined in. "She has her reasons to leave on her own. Plus you're not the only one worried about her. Worried if she's eating properly, sleeping, injured, or wondering if she's safe. That's the more reason we have to go to the Flame Kingdom! Maybe Shade has a lead! If we go right now, we might be able to catch up!"

"Please Rein." Bright said. He crouches in front of Rein and takes her hand. "You need your rest. You work your hardest out of all us."

Rein sighed. "Alright. Wake me up when you need me..." She said and Bright led her to the carriage.

Xavier rubbed his templets. "Are you alright?" Toma asks. "Is it about Fine?"

"Far from it. Don't get me wrong, I'm worried about my sisters and fill guilty for not seeing the signs earlier. But it's just..." His eye twitches and he looks ahead at the other carriage. Charlotte glances at him and waves happily. "This chick is definitely a stalker. We've met in the Moon Kingdom and now she's coming to the Flame Kingdom."

"At least her and her group are helping with the search." Auler said as he appeared next to Xavier. "Why don't you talk to her? Get to know her and socialize with women."

"Huh? I socialize with women."

"Talking to Lione and Mirlo all the time doesn't make you social. Go on. Talk to her."

Xavier groans. "If I end up with a slap, it's on you."

"Of course!"

Xavier walks to Charlotte and the two began talking.

Mirlo watched from the distance and smiles. Then she looked at Lione worriedly. "Are you nervous?" Mirlo asks.

"About what? What might happen or going back to my kingdom?" Lione answered. She sighed. "Sorry. I'm really nervous."

"Did you send out the letter to your father? About Fine?"

"I explained it to him, but I'm afraid what he'll say. I haven't spoke to him for a while and all of a sudden I send a letter about our missing friend? I wouldn't be surprise if he refused such a request."

"Is the King that strict?"

"When he's in a foul mood." Lione sighs. "He's rarely in a good mood anyways."

"Your lucky you haven't met my mother. I never once saw her smile..."

Both girls sigh. "It's such a gloomy aura without Fine. She always brightens up the day with her music and positive attitude. I just wish she would've told us what was bugging her."

"I wish all the siblings would tell us what was bugging them." They look at Rein as she entered the carriage then at Xavier who was talking to Charlotte. "They're all keeping a secret from us. So far we haven't seen wanted posters so they aren't criminals. Doesn't look like they're running away either... They look..."

"Lost." Chiffon butted in. The two flinch and stare at her. "Listen. I shouldn't be telling you this, but they were going to tell you anyway. Come closer and I'll tell you." They lean in and Chiffon whispers quietly in their ears.

Their eyes widened and their face was full of shock.

* * *

Fine rolled on the hill and when she reached the bottom, she got up and ran. Her clothes were getting ripped and she was covered with grass stains. Her hair was wild and there was dirt smudge on her face.

"Y'know," Fine began to say, "I've always been wondering something!"

"And what's that?" Crimson asks.

"Back then, I was attacked by a monster! For some reason, after that attack there was no monster!"

"Your point?"

"So I thought something happened and they retreated back to their home! That's not till we ENCOUNTER one out of the blue!"

There was a roar echoing the forest.

"They waited for the right opportunity!" Crimson said.

"Just what did you do?!" Fine shouts.

"Many things I wished I didn't do!" The ground shook. Fine nearly lost balance, but continues to run. "RUN FASTER!"

"I AM! CAN'T YOU JUST TELEPORT ME LIKE LAST TIME?!"

"IF YOU INSIST ON GETTING A FEVER! BE MY GUEST!"

Crimson grabs Fine by the shoulders and the two disappeared.

Just seconds later, Fine relocated in a pond. She swam up and breathed the air.

"Couldn't you have teleported us somewhere else?!" Fine questions.

"If I teleported us somewhere close to a village, you would've fainted! We're both drained!" Crimson snapped.

Fine sighs and climbs out the pond. "This deadline is killing us. I barely sleep... I barely eat... And I barely take breaks. I want the others to hurry and find me!"

"Look at the bright side! The ring is protecting you from attacks and healing your wounds." Crimson looks around.

"Yeah... Sadly it won't help me regain my energy."

Fine flopped on the ground. "Can you keep moving?"

"Not really. My legs are sore and I need rest. That teleportation was nauseating." She coughs and crawls to the nearest tree. "Just for 5 minutes?"

"Just rest. I'll- ngh!" Crimson was fading yet appearing.

"C-Crimson!?"

"RUN!" Crimson disappears.

"Crimson!" Fine weakly got up and ran. 'What's going on? Why did Crimson suddenly leave? Why is this suddenly happening?' Fine wondered. She jumped over a fallen tree, but fails to land on her feet. She scurried to her feet and continued to run.

A vine wraps around her body and made her fall to the ground really hard. Fine struggled to breathe and glares the person who captured her.

"She's a lively one! Bet the boss would be proud we got 'er!" Said the man.

"Let's hurry. Grab the girl." Ordered a demanding voice.

Fine glares at the man reaching out to her. "There, there girly. We're just taking you to base!"

Her vision began to blur and she faints.

-.-.-

She didn't know how much time has passed, but she felt a bit rested. Her legs were still sore and her feet hurt. Fine woke up in a cell and waited for some kind of sound. There was none.

"If it isn't the Princess of the Sunny Kingdom!"

Fine froze. Her heart began to race quicker and she felt scared. 'How did this man know who I am?' She slowly turns around and gasps.

The man had a point mustache with curls in the end. He had a wicked smile that could make him unapproachable.

"Remember me? I was the Priest for both Sunny and Moon Kingdom! You always came to me for advice!"

Fine tried to think really hard. "Are you..." She snaps her fingers. "Mr. Mustache!"

"MY NAME IS ROMAN!" He takes a deep breathe. "I'm so happy you're alright! Who knew I'd bump into you of all people?"

"Yup. Real coincidence. You're so happy that you locked me in a cell and tied me up."

Roman chuckles. "I was just being safe. Who knows what being out in the world has done to you. Walking on the same ground as the peasants and eating their food! Such a low and savage environment for a princess!"

"Peasants are human beings like us!"

"Ugh! You sound like your father. So glad that bastard is gone. Sadly it's only temporary. If you collect everything and make it back to the Sunny Kingdom then my plan would fail."

Fine lowers her head and make questioning eyes. "What're you talking about? What plan?"

Roman grins. "To take over all kingdoms! With you as my bride!"

"What?! Bride!"

"I've been watching you since the moment you were born." Roman takes a couple steps forward. Fine backs away and softly hits the wall. "You think you don't posses magic, but that's all a big lie! The moment you were born, you had incredible magic! It was so much that you were beginning to die. So in order for you to live a long life, mommy dearest used Crimson to seal it away."

"H-How do you know all this?"

Roman pins Fine to the wall. "I've lived for so long to know what's going on. I won't let this opportunity go to waste again! Whether you like it or not, you're my bride."

"If you know then you're aware I'm running out of time! I need to-"

"I know! You'll disappear! But that's not the whole story. If you don't collect them by deadline, you'll disappear mentally. Not physically. Meaning someone darker will take over. Together we'll be unstoppable!"

"Why...didn't Crimson tell me?"

"The girl didn't know either. She only wanted to protect her descendent."

"Descendent?"

"Those two failures were suppose to bring you here, but they kept delaying! We still need to pick out your dress!" Roman walks towards the door.

"Failures..." Fine gasps. "WHERE'S EMON AND AVON?!"

Roman smirks. "I'm surprise you still call them by their names after what they've done." He shuts the door behind himself.

"HEY! LET ME OUT! LET ME SEE THEM! LET ME TALK TO THEM!" Fine shook the bars. "LET ME OUT!" She slides down and began to cry. "Let me see them...please."

-.-.-

So thirsty. So hungry. So lonely. Fine tired calling for Crimson, but there was no answer. It felt like torture just sitting here all day. Has it been a day? How much longer does she have?

"Hungry?" Fine weakly looked up and saw a girl with green hair. Her hair was so weird. They pointed up

"Who are you?" Fine said.

"I'm your personal caretaker, Bibin. Here." Bibin drops the tray in front of Fine. "Breakfast is served."

Fine just stared at the tray and picks up a charcoal.. "Charcoal?"

"No! That's bread!"

"R-Right. Thanks for the food." Fine bites into the burnt bread and tries so hard not to puke. She swallows and smiles weakly. "It's g-good."

"That's good to hear. I made it my self!"

"I could tell." Fine sipped the water. "What day is it?"

"3rd."

'No wonder I'm so thirsty and hungry.' Fine thought. "When can I get this cell? I need to stretch my legs."

"Not tills Master Roman gives the order. The day you came in was quite the commotion! He's waiting for the right time to let you roam."

"Oh..." Fine finishes the food and gulps down the water. "Thanks for the trouble on making me food and coming to serve it. I appreciate from the bottom of my heart." Fine puts her hand over her heart and bows her head. "Thank you."

Bibin clears her throat. "Whatever. I'm only following orders." She takes the tray and leaves the cell room.

Bibin walks pass the guards and stops as soon as she exits the entrance. She couldn't help herself and smiled. She felt so happy!

"That's how the princess gets to you." Bib in jumps and twirls around.

"Lord Emon!"

"The princess has a gift to form strong friendships." Emon crosses his arms.

Bibin watched Emon walk away. "Then why did you betray her?"

Emon froze his tracks. "I have my reasons. I suggest you don't get too attach to the princess or else you'll be punished by Master Roman."

"I'll keep it in mind."

"Good."

Bibin puts her hands on her hips. 'That was suppose to be threatening yet his eyes showed concern. This man is truly mysterious.' She thought.

Just then Avon came running. He grabs Bibin by the shoulders.

"Have you seen Emon!?" He asks.

"I just saw him a minute ago." Bibin answered.

"Damn it! I missed him!" Avon sees the tray on Bibin's hands. His eyes averted elsewhere. Avoiding eye contact with Bibin. "You fed her?"

"Yes. Master Roman wanted me to give her something to eat. We do need her alive."

"How is she?'

Bibin was surprised by the question. "She looks weak and getting thin. Yet she manages to smile in her situation."

Avon huffed. "Sounds so much like her." He realizes Bibin was staring and quickly changed his expression. "Which way did-"

"That way." Bibin pointed at the directing Emon went.

Avon ran in that direction.

'This two are hiding something. I should observe for a bit longer.' She thought and went the opposite direction.

Back in the cell, Fine stared blankly at the ceiling.

"Crimson...come out. Please..." She said. "Crimson... I need you..." She began to choke up and sob in her hands.

_"Big sister!"_ Called a girl.

Fine froze and looked around. Everything turned dark and Fine found herself in front of Milky.

"Milky?" Fine questions. "Is that really you?"

"N-Not really. I'm traveling in your dreams. Priestess alarmed me one of the spirits isn't responding and the host is in danger. It led me here..." Milky goes in her knees. "Big brother told me you disappeared! The others are very worried and are heading to the Flame Kingdom to find you!"

Fine takes Milky's hands. "Milky. I need a favor!"

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow, can you try bringing the other spirits in this dream realm? I have something to announce!"

"Of course! Anything for you!"

"One more thing!"

"Go on?"

Fine takes a deep breathe. "If you're able, can you inform Shade I'm alright? If he knows where I am, he'll just be endangering himself. Besides, I don't know where I am either way!"

"But big brother is worried about you!" Milky squeezes Fine's hands. "Big brother loves you!"

Hearing that made Fine's heart flutter. She makes a small smile and tears began to come out from the corner of her eyes. "I know... I love him too. That's why I'm telling you to inform him I'm okay! He'll only cause more harm to himself if he knows."

Milky slowly nods. "I understand. I'll come back tomorrow night."

"Perfect."

* * *

Shade sat on the tree stump and closes his eyes. Soon he drifted to sleep and found himself in front of Milky.

"What's up?" Shade asks.

Milky grips her dress and looks up at Shade with happy tears. "I finally found big sister!" She choked.

Shade stared at Milky with shock and gripped her shoulder. "Where is she?"

"She's on her way to the Flame Kingdom. Like you predicted!"

At that moment, Shade knew something was up. When Milky lies, she tends not to look the person in the eye. "What is it?"

"N-Nothing!"

"Uh huh. N-Nothing is a huge lie. Where's Fine?"

"She told me she doesn't know." Milky clasps her hand over her mouth.

"What do you mean? Milky. Tell me. If she's in danger, I'll save her."

"That's why she doesn't want you to know."

"Milky. You know as much as I do this is important! Where is she?"

"I honestly don't know! She was chained up and she looked a bit more thin!"

"I'll find her! Just tell me the directions! I'll save her and have her tell me everything! Please Milky..." He falls on his knees. "I need to see her. I need to hold her."

Milky squeezes her eyes. She had to do what's right. "Okay. I'll do my best.".


End file.
